Recalling Days
by iiLennx
Summary: Dos años después de La Cuarta Guerra Shinobi, Uchiha Sasuke regresa a Konoha de su largo viaje alrededor del mundo y cierta pelirrosa no puede hacer más que recordar su último encuentro.—"Volveré pronto... Gracias"—.
1. Chapter 1

**"Recalling Days"**  
>By: iiLennx.<p>

_**A/N**_

¡Hey! hola a todos, mi nombre es iiLennx y han sido años desde la ultima vez que escribí algo para el ojo publico!, este último año la fanfiction ha tenido un lugar bastante importante en mi día a día, tanto que probablemente no se que haría sin poder leer a todos los maravilloso relatos que todos ustedes, nuestra comunidad escriben con tanta dedicación para nuestro disfrute personal. He tenido muchísimas ideas para escribir varios fanfics pero al parece he tenido un tiempo difícil para imaginármelo redactado de una manera correcta y sin horrores ortográficos y que a la vez sea entretenido, y aun si disfruto mucho escribir no es ningún secreto que todo autor que sube sus historias a desea que su trabajo sea apreciado tanto para el autor mismo como para los demás. Esto no quiere decir que somos esclavos para tratar de satisfacer los gustos de todo el mundo ya que ninguno somos iguales y todos tenemos gustos, colores y opiniones diferentes.

Las criticas constructivas son bienvenidas siempre y cuando el motivo de las mismas sea con la finalidad de ayudar a la autora (es decir yo xD) por lo que no considero agradable que dichas criticas rayen en los insultos.

Dicho esto no tengo más nada que decir y espero que disfruten de este fanfic!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, así como ninguno de sus personajes (los cuales estoy tomando prestado sin ningún fin de lucro y solo por diversión personal) que pertenecen respectivamente a Masashi Kishimoto-Sama.

**Summary:**

Dos años después de la Cuarta guerra Shinobi, Sasuke Uchiha regresa a Konoha de su largo viaje alrededor del mundo Y cierta pelirrosa no puede hacer más que recordar su último encuentro - Volveré pronto. -

Prologo

La Impactó como un golpe físico.

La marejada masiva del poderoso chakra era tan intenso que se apoderó de ella como una ola que provocó que todos sus sentidos gritaran en alerta. Como una medico, era más sensible al chakra que la mayoría y tuvo que respirar profundamente para estabilizarse a si misma contra la presión y la sensación que dicho impacto causó, casi sintió nauseas pero nada que fuera identificable de momento.

La fuente de la poderosa embestida se hizo clara al mismo tiempo en que se levantó del piso en donde minutos antes yacía inconsciente y considerablemente desorientada.

Allí, en algún punto lejano del cielo y de donde se encontraba; la gran cantidad de polvo y los escombros se desvanecieron delante de sus ojos para ser reemplazados por una enorme luz brillante que la obligó a cubrirse la vista con ambas manos enfrente de su rostro mientras que la brillantes de la luz blanca cubría más terreno, extendiéndose y haciéndose cada vez más grande. Era tan enorme que la distancia era indeterminable, un viento caliente pasó rápidamente acompañado de otra oleada de chakra que envió un escalofrío violento por la longitud de su espina dorsal.

_- "Una explosión" - _

En toda su vida, Sakura Haruno jamás había sentido algo igual.

Sakura se quedó hipnotizada por semejante esplendor de energía pura. De puro Chakra.

Un momento eterno pasó, la gigantesca luz segadora se comenzó a encoger y desvanecerse, y luego todo su cuerpo inconscientemente; estaba en movimiento, buscando con la mirada indicios de algo que dijera que estaba pasando.

Desde el rabillo del ojo izquierdo la pelirrosa cogió un vistazo de una cabellera plateada y puntiaguda que sobresalía de los escombros en una esquina, sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera y sus labios ahogaron un jadeo, confusión y miedo se apoderaron de ella al momento que la comprensión de los últimos acontecimientos atravesaron su cabeza como una bala.

Esto era _la guerra_, o lo que parecía el final de ella.

- ¡Kaka-Sensei! - Gritó mientras corría en dirección a la pila de escombros en donde momentos antes había divisado la tan familiar cabellera. Un nudo se instaló en su estomago y de repente respirar se sentía como inhalar humo. - _Dios mio no... por favor -_ la sensación que abrumó el cuerpo de la kunoichi no podía describirse como más nada que el puro terror; terror de que lo encontrara fuera el cuerpo sin vida de su sensei.

Sakura se inclinó para tener una mejor visión del cuerpo del copy ninja para encontrarse por sorpresa que solo la mitad del torso hacía abajo estaba cubierto por una plancha gruesa de piedra y barro y que aparentemente permanecía considerablemente ileso si ignorabas los pequeños moretones y raspones que cubrían parte de su rostro (aun enmascarado) y sus brazos.

Un suspiro escapó de la boca de la kunoichi y una sensación de alivio se extendió por sus extremidades al acercar su oído al pecho del peliplata y escuchar los perfectamente sanos latidos y ver el calmado sube y baja del pecho. casi podía sentir como la comisuras de sus labios se estiraban hacía arriba. - ¡_No es momento para celebrar Sakura! -_ se reprendió y una pista de determinación se plantó en su rostro.

Sakura sabia que de no actuar con rapidez las posibles heridas que el copy nin podría tener bajo la plancha de piedra y barro endurecido, cubriéndole la pelvis y las piernas debían estar siendo aseveradas por la presión ejercida encima de él. Todos sus sentidos médicos rápidamente se tensaron y con un mínimo esfuerzo removió piedras y barro de la parte baja del cuerpo de lo que parecía un muy dormido Hatake Kakashi.

- "¡Kaka-sensei!"- Sakura volvió a llamar mientras examinaba superficialmente el aspecto del abdomen del copy nin. La tela rota del chaleco verde del jonin hizo el trabajo de sakura relativamente fácil, colocó ambas manos en el abdomen de Kakashi y un resplandor verde de chakra viajó rápidamente al cuerpo del peliplata para evaluar cualquier tipo de daño y curarlo posteriormente.

Sakura estaba segura que de estar despierto y consciente el hombre se hubiera quejado de que la intromisión del chakra de la medic nin -a la que aun estando acostumbrado- lo hacía sentir extraño cada vez que se entrelazaba con su chakra propio, causando un efecto de "Reiniciar" en todo su cuerpo, y al parecer esta vez no sería excepción porque tan pronto como Sakura bombeó su chakra dentro de su sistema, Kakashi abrió los ojos de golpe.

- "S-Sakura"- Llamó Kakashi con un tono que tachaba entre lo débil y lo apagado mientras acomodaba la cabeza a un lado para encontrarse con el rostro de su alumna. la aludida le ofreció una sonrisa compungida y movió las manos hacía su pierna derecha que, a diferencia del resto de su cuerpo si había sufrido un daño considerable en algún punto de la batalla.

- "Kaka-Sensei..." - hizo una leve pausa y mordió el labio inferior, un gesto que Kakashi no pasó desapercibido ya que era bien conocido por ser un acto involuntario que el único miembro femenino del equipo siete habituaba cada vez que algo la preocupaba hasta cierto punto. - "Su pierna derecha está herida"-declaró la pelirrosa observando atentamente la horrible herida. La carne parecía estar viva y saltando por todo el lugar, un objeto de puntiagudo de metal - nada parecido a un kunai pero suficientemente afilado para ejercer el mismo propósito - incrustado en la pantorrilla de la pierna derecha del copy nin, desgarrando a profundidad músculos y posiblemente perforando algún hueso. -"Voy a sacar el objeto de la herida" - y con eso, Kakashi sabía que por la expresión de _'Siento hacer esto' _del rostro de la kunoichi había un _'Va a dolerte un poco'_ oculto en algún lugar de la frase.

Efectivamente, el dolor que se extendió al desprender el objeto de la pierna era casi insoportable aun teniendo una gran tolerancia al dolor forjada en el calor de la vida shinobi; pero a Kakashi no podía importarle menos su pierna en aquel momento.

Mientras que Sakura luchaba por alcanzar algún tipo de pomada y vendas en su estuche médico; para parar el sangrado inmediato que surgió de la herida en el mismo momento en el que removió el Pseudo-kunai, Kakashi no se atrevía a pensar en otra cosa que no fuera los dos miembros restantes del original equipo siete y el paradero de sus obras.

A estas alturas estaba claro que Sakura, ya sea en su afán y tal vez contentura de que no estuviera muerto o tal vez de la total desorientación en la debía estar luego de recuperarse del genjutsu bajo el control de Sasuke; no recordaba totalmente que un determinado Uzumaki Naruto batiría algo de sentido en la cabeza del arrogante y terco Uchiha en una batalla - Que conociendo a ambos de sus alumnos- seria a muerte.

Como el resto del equipo, Sakura ha estado cerca de la extenuación después de la última batalla que debía ser el final de "La Cuarta Guerra Shinobi"; sin embargo cerca de la culminación del encuentro con el legendario Rikudō Sennin, Sasuke, quien había sido un aliado activo durante la etapa final de la guerra peleando hombro con hombro con su antiguo equipo; reveló sus verdaderos motivos para tomar participación en la misma, resumiendola en una sola y vacía palabra_: __**"Revolución**__"._

Y decir que ante tal declaración estaban -incluyendo al copy ninja, su antiguo sensei - en estado de shock era un... eufemismo.

Y después de eso... se desató el infierno.

y de dicho infierno Kakashi solo recordaba otra breve charla con el Rikudō Sennin y una borrosa raya entre amarillo, naranja y negro desaparecer en dirección al bosque y una noqueada Sakura antes de caer en las profundidades de la inconsciencia.

Examinó por un momento el aspecto de la kunoichi con su ojo negro visible.

Su cabello rosa pálido y apenas largo hasta los hombros desarreglado y lleno de barro y polvo; Sus ojos jades normalmente brillantes y vivos escondidos tras una barrera de preocupación; La piel pálida adornada en moretones, pequeñas rayas y mugre; La frente sudada y arrugada y la ropa desgastada y en un estado deplorable... y su rostro, el rostro de la Sakura que vio por primera vez a los doce años, aquel día en un salón de la academia ahora era un rostro...

- _"un rostro que ha visto la guerra" _- Pensó el jonin con amargura mientras observaba los últimos detalles de la curación de su pierna sin poder evitar cerrar los ojos por unos segundos y relajarse en la calidez de la sensación del chakra extranjero esparciéndose por su sistema y aliviando el dolor; solo para abrirlos inmediatamente ante el recuerdo de una escena de su infancia que llevaba consigo la misma sensación.

-_ "Rin" _-

Sakura levantó el rostro para encontrarse con la mirada perdida su sensei en algún punto de la extremidad casi curada, y de alguna manera pudo sentir la profundidad de las palabras tácitas escondida en sus ojos que su boca no profesaba sin estar realmente segura de que tipo de cosas podrían causar tanta tristeza en la mirada del hombre.

Tan pronto como cerró la herida de la pierna del jonin, la kunoichi se sacudió los pantalones y ofreció una mano a su casi destruido sensei. Aun si su trabajo había sido limpio y había curado por casi por completo la herida, el dolor no desaparecería de inmediato e iba a necesitar reposo.

- "Gracias" - musitó Kakashi con una media sonrisa agotada, Sakura tan solo asintió en reconocimiento mientras acomodaba su brazo izquierdo sobre sus hombros para apoyarlo al caminar.

Entonces Kakashi espero su reacción... la pregunta que flotaba casi visible en el ambiente no tardaría en salir de su boca.

Y Kakashi sabia que la mierda acababa de golpear el ventilador cuando sakura se congeló a medio paso.

Al ver los ojos esmeraldas de su alumna escaneando el vasto terreno vació y destruido frente a ellos, casi deseó seguir inconsciente; sin embargo sakura necesitaba recibir el golpe de la realidad sin la necesidad de palabras embellecedoras de su parte.

El rostro de la pelirrosa pasó desde la angustia y preocupación al absoluto terror justo frente a sus ojos, y en el momento en que casi se sintió caer al sentir los brazos y piernas de Sakura perder la fuerza, se obligó a apoyarse ligeramente sobre su pierna lastimada; Kakashi hizo una mueca de dolor involuntaria y sakura pareció volver a la realidad volviendo a acomodarlo.

- "¿Dónde están?" - preguntó con voz temblorosa y las cejas juntas, la chica tenía el aspecto de explotar en un colapso mental de un momento a otro.

- "Ambos corrieron con dirección al norte" - Y quien no conocía al copy ninja podría decir que su respuesta había sido lo más despreocupado y natural del mundo. Pero para Sakura quien encontró los ojos de su sensei en un intercambio significativo, sabia que la palabra "despreocupación" era lo último que podía estar oculto tras las palabras del jonin.

La pelirrosa cerró los ojos y mordió fuertemente su labio inferior, apretó los puños y bajo la mirada. _- "Sasuke, Naruto" - _y hasta pensar en sus nombres le provocó una nudo en la garganta y un hueco en el pecho.

Y los recuerdos se amontonaron en su cabeza...

_- FlashBack - _

_Aún ahora, aun en lo que parecía ser el fin del mundo, se sentía el ser más inútil de este planeta. Una vez más había fallado en al menos detener una pelea inminente entre sus dos compañeros de equipo, una vez más se sentía atrás mientras miraba las espaldas de sus dos compañeros caminando en frente. _

_Una vez más Sakura se sentía como el miembro descuidado y débil del equipo._

_- ¿__**Porqué no puedo hacer nada bien**__? -_

_Una vez más expresó la profundidad de sus sentimientos..._

_- "S-Sasuke-kun yo... ¡Yo te amo!" - gritó en lagrimas mientras arrugaba con las manos la tela de la camisa y los ojos fuertemente cerrados, labio inferior mordido hasta el punto de sangrar ligeramente._

_Una vez más Sakura no había hecho nada más útil que llorar y sobre todo lo que más podía doler eran aquellas palabras._

_una vez más... había sido llamada... _

_- "Molestia" - fueron las últimas palabras de Sasuke antes de dirigir un golpe directo a su estomago, dejándola nuevamente inconsciente._

_- Fin del FlashBack - _

El recuerdo le dejó un sabor agrio en la boca a la pelirrosa.

Cuando Sakura salió de su ensimismamiento, Kakashi pareció leer el hilo de sus pensamientos. Suspiró en derrota mientras sentía lentamente a Sakura reanudar el paso.

- "Sakura" - de cierta forma Sakura sabia las palabras que saldrían del copy nin, no por eso se sentía mejor escucharlas - "Nadie hubiera podido detenerlos, ni si quiera yo".

- "Sensei" - con los labios en una dura línea recta, Sakura levantó la cabeza solo para mirar al cielo y darse cuenta que era algún punto de la noche, con la mano desocupada que no cargaba a Kakashi acomodó un mechón de seda rosa detrás de la oreja e inclinando su cabeza para encontrarse con el rostro expectante de su sensei, sonrió con una sonrisa falsa, de esas de las que Sai a menudo le recordaba. - "Hay que ir andando al norte"- declaró la pelirrosa aun usando una de las sonrisas marca Sai; y con un suspiro el peliplata supo que la conversación se daba por terminada.

...

Era casi el amanecer y a pesar de estar llevando todo el camino el peso extra de Kakashi apoyándose sobre su hombro, ya habían cubierto un buen territorio del norte y no habían encontrado ni un solo rastro de chakra o de alguna pista que pudiera revelar la locación de Sasuke o Naruto. Sakura estaba totalmente segura de que ninguno de los dos tendría algún particular interés por ser cauteloso, ocultar sus huellas o enmascarar sus chakras en su "rush" de adrenalina por enfrentarse el uno con el otro, era eso o definitivamente el cansancio empezaba a nublar su juicio propio.

Con una expresión dubitativa en el rostro de la pelirrosa, Kakashi supo que estaban pensando en lo mismo.

- _"Algo no estaba bien aquí" _- Pensó el jonin al recordar que unas dos horas antes había invocado a sus ninkens y ninguno -incluyendo a Pakkun- fue capaz de localizar olores o pistas significativas... y eso solo podría significar una cosa.

- "¡No fueron al norte!"- Kakashi estaba seguro de que no tenía ninguna voz particularmente femenina ni particularmente alarmada, por lo que el final de sus pensamientos habían terminado vociferados por Sakura llegando a su misma conclusión.

- "Hmm... Pensé en lo mismo" - fue la respuesta del copy nin y de alguna forma se arrepintió de haberlo dicho. La expresión de horror que cruzó nuevamente los rasgos femeninos de Sakura eran desconcertantes, Kakashi no ha dicho nada particularmente alarmante o algo que ella no hubiera considerado antes, pero al parecer la revelación la ha sorprendido más de lo que le hubiese gustado. - "¿Sakura?" - preguntó levantando la cabeza para mirar directamente la pelirrosa que de momento parecía totalmente perdida.

Kakashi esperó unos momentos hasta que la chica paró en seco y lo miró a los ojos.

Y Sakura se volvió a congelar, parada allí en medio de un sendero lleno de hierbas en medio del bosque.

- "La explosión..." Murmuró más para si misma pero con un indiscutible tono tembloroso y horrorizado, Kakashi enarcó una ceja.

- "Eh?" -

- "Una explosión fue lo primero que vi cuando me desperté y venía del este" - tragó saliva y continuó- "una explosión de puro chakra"- tan pronto como sakura terminó la última frase, un escalofrío idéntico al que sintió al momento de la explosión volvió a recorrer su espina, su cuerpo se sacudió levemente y puedo sentir sus músculos tensarse bajo la piel.

Kakashi suspiró y y señalo con la cabeza un árbol cercano, Sakura entendió el mensaje y avanzo para ayudarlo a sentar en una de las bulbosas raíces. La pelirrosa lo miró expectante mientras el peliplata realizaba unos sellos de mano y al instante sus ninkens aparecieron en un 'poof'.

-"Kakashi" - Saludó Pakkun. - "Estaba en medio de un baño" - el ninken le dio una mirada cautelosa al Jonin que el mismo ignoro completamente.

-"Necesito que rastrees los olores de Sasuke y Naruto al este" - ordenó. Con un solo asentimiento Pakkun y los demás ninkens desaparecieron sin ninguna otra interacción, dejando a un dubitativo Kakashi y a una preocupada Sakura.

- "No habías mencionado la explosión antes" - Seguramente no era ninguna reprimenda, de igual manera Sakura detuvo el ir y venir en el que seguramente ya había marcado el piso, lo miró un momento y se sentó a un lado del árbol.

Un suspiro cansada salió de su boca

-"Lo olvidé en el momento que lo vi inconsciente sensei" - la respuesta fue simple, pero aun así Kakashi pudo percibir su total sinceridad. El peliplata miró al todavía oscuro cielo y luego echó un vistazo a su alrededor.

-"Será mejor que descansemos aquí" - sugirió, abrió la boca justo a tiempo al ver la expresión indignada del rostro de su alumna para detener lo que seguro sería una protesta y continuó. -"Necesitaremos de todo nuestra energía y chakra para encontrar a esos dos Sakura"- y la luz del entendimiento pareció pasar por su rostro, la pelirrosa asintió.

Y después de la última conversación un silencio cómodo se instaló. Sakura cerró los ojos y relajo los hombros, por primera vez en toda la noche tomo un momento para descansar el cuerpo que, aún si intentaba ocultarlo estaba igual de cansado que su mente y solo se dedico a escuchar los sonido débiles del crispar de las hojas contra el viento y el zumbido rechinante de algún conjunto de cigarras ocultas en lo alto de algún árbol.

Aún si no era su concepto de paz, no podía negar que la sensación se sentía agradable; después de todo era algo extraño saber que de momento no habría ningún peligro cerca -al menos que proviniera de alguna emboscada- y que solo habían cuatro personas despiertas sobre la faz de la tierra y dos de ellas estaban en algún lugar tratando de entenderse el uno al otro batiéndose entre golpes, mientras las dos restantes descansaban el el pie de las raíces de un árbol esperando reencontrarse.

Su cabeza cayó inerte a un lado de su hombro y con el sonido de su respiración, Kakashi supo que la pelirrosa se había dormida.

...

La brisa fría le acarició la piel de la cara. Finas tiras cortas de seda rosa empapadas de la esencia del sudor y el barro se colaron por su nariz. Se frotó los ojos para aclarar su visión y un leve bostezo escapó de su boca seguido del sonido de sus huesos estirarse.

-"Ya estas despierta" - le escuchó decir y su cabeza giró inmediatamente para encontrarse con su sensei apoyado a unos centímetros del mismo árbol.

-"Hai" - dijo con un simple asentimiento, Kakashi respondió con uno propio y sin decir prácticamente nada, Sakura volvió a cargarlo sobre sus hombros y ambos se pusieran en marcha hacia el este.

...

A Sakura se le cayó la quijada al piso.

Había tenido razón.

Exactamente dos horas antes habían entrado al bosque del este y todo lo que podía verse por todos lados era un bosque totalmente peinado y quemado, el desastroso resultado que solo aquella gran explosión de luz cegadora pudo haber provocado.

En en el primer instante, Sakura y Kakashi intercambiaron miradas asombradas, aun debajo de la mascara la boca del peliplata estaba entreabierta, mientras que la pregunta del millón flotaba entre sus pensamientos.

_¿qué demonios pudo haber engendrado semejante destrucción?_

y...

La preocupación rápidamente se convirtió en ansiedad.

Algo de esa magnitud solo podía venir de algo tratándose acerca de la batalla que aún podría estar tomando lugar entre los dos miembros restantes del equipo siete.

Durante los 45 minutos siguientes, el copy ninja y La pelirrosa apenas intercambiaban algunas palabras, ambos aparentando estar inquietamente callados y atrapados en sus pensamientos mientras caminaban a un paso considerable desde que correr a velocidad con Kakashi lesionado no era una opción.

Pakkun, que se había reunido con ellos unos minutos antes miraba desde la expresión preocupada en el rostro de Sakura hasta la dubitativa de Kakashi.

El ninken suspiró.

Pensaba en buscar alguna excusa para aliviar el ambiente hasta que su agudo olfato captó dos claras y fuertes esencia bastante familiares que solo podrían pertenecer a dos únicas y particulares personas en el mundo.

- "Los encontré" - Anunció el ninken, y tan rápido como la noticia se registro en el cerebro de Sakura, las emociones que de alguna manera había encerrado salieron a la superficie y su labio inferior comenzó a temblar descontroladamente.

-_ Cálmate Sakura - _se reprendió a sí misma en un intento de recobrar el control sobre el río de emociones que con cada segundo amenazaban con salirse de su cause.

La mirada conflictiva de Sakura captó inmediatamente el ojo visible de Kakashi y volvió la mirada hacia el ninken.- "¿Puedes decirme con exactitud donde?" - preguntó el Jonin, Pakkun asintió inmediatamente, sakura ahogó un suspiro.

- "Exactamente a doscientos metros adelante puedo olfatear sangre" anunció el ninken, Sakura se tensó inmediatamente y para su sorpresa igual Kakashi. Pakkun los miró con algo de lastima, ambos estaban tan sacados de su "Cool" que no recordarían que de estar muertos lo que olfatearía sería el fétido olor de cadáveres en vez de sangre fresca, decidió en contra de hacer cualquier comentario y permaneció callado sin dejar de percatarse que el ritmo de de la caminata de ambos aumentó su velocidad.

...

A solo cinco metros de la locación donde deberían estar Naruto y Sasuke, se podía ver el comienzo de un enorme acantilado. Los ojos de Kakashi se abrieron de sobremanera por alguna razón que Sakura desconocía. La pelirrosa se tensó casi instantáneamente.

-"¿Qué sucede Kaka-Sensei?" - el copy nin no apartó ni un momento la mirada del acantilado, Sakura tragó sonoramente al no obtener respuesta.

Entonces... la realidad la golpeó en la cara como si hubiese estado años flotando sobre una burbuja imaginaria.

Sasuke y Naruto estaban a solo cinco metros por el acantilado.

Su corazón se detuvo y reinició su ritmo en un mismo instante. Los oídos se le taparon al punto de no escuchar más nada que solo el sonido débil que sakura reconoció como el del agua cayendo sobre las piedras. Su respiración se tornó terriblemente errática hasta estar cerca de hiperventilar y el sentimiento abrumador de toda la adrenalina desprenderse en su torrente sanguíneo bloqueó cualquier dolencia, cansancio o pensamiento.

Un ser humano conducido por la bruta necesidad de Absolución.

Ahora estando cerca, podía sentir ambos chakras fuertes y claros, y sin darse cuenta de cuándo y de tantos motivos cuál de todos era el "¿Porqué?" Las lagrimas brotaron de los ojos esmeraldas de la pelirrosa con la naturalidad propia del acto de respirar.

Kakashi ni si quiera registró el momento en el que todo su cuerpo reaccionó como quien experimenta la vida por primera vez. Se separó del hombro de Sakura y en el mismo momento en que el peliplata escuchó dos voces familiares liadas en algún tipo de discusión sabía que la pelirrosa ya afectada por las crecientes emociones perdería la cabeza por completo.

- "Cállate dobe" - Espetó una voz.

- "¡¿Qué demonios teme?!" - respondió una segunda.

El mundo se congeló para Sakura en aquel mismo instante. Su corazón se hinchó de un sentimiento de alivio y alegría que estaba segura de jamás haber experimentado antes. Su boca entreabierta y los ojos abiertos de sobremanera.

Ni Kakashi ni Pakkun registraron el viento repentino y la mancha borrosa rosada que pasó a velocidades inhumanas delante de ellos y al copy nin le tomó tiempo asimilar que Sakura acababa de saltar el acantilado que minutos antes había reconocido como El Valle del Fin como si fuera una pequeña elevación de tierra.

...

El mundo como Sakura lo conocía se quedó encima del acantilado. Mientras caía libremente las lagrimas aun salían de sus ojos y el viento golpeaba violentamente su rostro con sus propios mechones de cabellos, hecho que la ojijade no registró en lo más mínimo; y solo cuando sus pies mejorados con chakra tocaron el suelo de lo que parecía ser las ruinas de cierto monumento histórico,

Sakura olvidó respirar.

Allí justamente a unos pocos centímetros de su lugar de aterrizaje en donde agua se asentó cómodamente a sus pies,

Dos pares de ojos la miraron fijamente.

-"Sakura-chan" - Escuchó decir a Naruto sin registrar que realmente estaba allí acostado y mal herido con un brazo totalmente perdido ofreciéndole una de esas sonrisas zorrunas, brillantes y cálidas que solo Uzumaki Naruto te podría ofrecer.

Sin embargo... La respiración de Sakura antes errática se detuvo totalmente en el mismo instantes que ojos esmeraldas chocaron casi en una atracción magnética con negro onyx y el latido de su corazón aumentó descontroladamente, tanto que la pelirrosa podía escuchar el fuerte "Thump Thump" como altavoces a todo volumen en sus oídos, cabeza y mente -_ Tacha eso _- _en _**todos**_ lados_.

Sus labios entreabiertos querían pronunciar su nombre, pero alguna parte racional de su cabeza decidió contra ello y después de eso... no hubo nada. Sus brazos perdieron fuerza y se relajaron hasta el punto de sentirse inertes.

El mundo se acabó bajo sus pies. Y en ese momento solo existía

Negro vs Verde y Verde vs Negro.

Sakura no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo parada allí sin apartar la mirada ni un solo segundo de la de su ex-compañero de equipo, ignorando olímpicamente la mirada de Naruto rebotar incómodamente de ella al pelinegro acostado a pocos metros en el mismo estado mal herido con un brazo de igual forma acabado.

-"¿Sakura-Chan?"- llamó Naruto nuevamente, sospechando que la primera vez que llamó a su pelirrosada compañera de equipo no había hablado en un tono propiamente audible.

La segunda vez que escucho su nombre salir de la boca de Naruto la pelirrosa parpadeo y finalmente la atracción casi magnética desapareció de inmediato.

Con pasos vacilantes, la pelirrosa camino hacía ambos compañeros, ninguno de los dos quito la mirada de Sakura hasta que esta hubo parado justo en frente de ellos con los puños fuertemente cerrados, la cabeza baja y lagrimas resbalar de sus mejillas sin un solo sollozo.

Limpiándose las lagrimas con la parte trasera de su mano, sakura dejó caer sus rodillas justo enfrente de ellos e inhalando y exhalando una bocanada de aire.

Y lo primero que salió de la pelirrosa una vez que el shock inicial se desvaneció en el aire fue:

-"¡IDIOTAS!" -

Naruto la miró perplejo y Sasuke solo enarcó una ceja, el rubio y el pelinegro intercambiaron una mirada extraña.

Sakura no se atrevió a mirarlos por el momento, en su lugar extendió ambas manos para dedicarse a curar los totalmente dañados brazos de Naruto y Sasuke.

Hubo un silencio por unos segundos.

y si el hecho de que Sasuke haya clavado su mirada intensamente sobre ella minutos antes casi le pudo haber causado una embolia repentina, cuando Sakura levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de Sasuke nuevamente estuvo segura de dos cosas:

1. Definitivamente la primera vez no fue un truco sucio de su imaginación.

2. En el momento en que que los finos labios de Sasuke se entreabrieron para articular alguna palabra, Sakura estuvo segura de que jamás serían las palabras que de hecho, salieron de su boca.

"Sakura..." Hizo una pausa, algo parecido a la duda se plantó en el perfectamente controlado, perfectamente estoico del pelinegro - "Lo siento"- finalizó dejando caer sus parpados en pensamiento.

La mandíbula de Naruto se fue deliberadamente a descansar en algún punto del suelo y una ráfaga de un repentino viento pasó entre los tres, cabellos siendo agitados ligeramente.

Eso fue todo... la pelirrosa sintió que su cuerpo sufriría una combustión espontanea.  
>Su corazón se aceleró como nunca antes y su boca se secó totalmente, de repente una sed insoportable invadió su garganta acompañado de un estomago con un severo caso de maripositis.<p>

la únicas palabra que con toda su fuerza de voluntad pudo articular no fue otra más que un tembloroso y estrangulado:

-"¿Porqué? "-

y si escucharlo decir las primera palabras era una combustión espontanea ningún fenómeno en todo el mundo podría explicar el shock eléctrico que se concentró directamente en el centro de su columna cuando Sasuke simplemente respondió:

- "Por todo"

y segundos después un ruido seco proveniente de detrás de sakura se escuchó.

-"Yo" -

Solo Naruto pareció registrar que de hecho, Kakashi caminaba hacia ellos con una paso calmado.

- "¡Kakashi-Sensei!" - llamó Naruto en voz alta regalando otra de sus sonrisas, mientras que el aludido no se perdió ni un segundo del intercambio de miradas de los otros dos miembros del equipo siete ni los brazos totalmente fundidos de Naruto y Sasuke.

Sakura tembló levemente y mordió su labio inferior, apartó la mirada de la de Sasuke como si quemara y giró la cabeza para encontrarse con Kakashi apoyado sobre una de las piedras del acantilado, lo que le recordó a Sakura...

-"Kaka-sensei, Lo siento mucho" - se disculpó con una sonrisa tímida, el copy nin sonrió sinceramente bajo la mascara y por un momento el tiempo dejó de correr.

Allí frente a él finalmente el equipo siete estaba realmente reunido.

-"¿Esta bien su pierna?" - preguntó la pelirrosa cortésmente, a sabiendas de que la forma en la que prácticamente salió disparada por el acantilado, dejándolo a su suerte no ha sido nada pero cortés.

-"Perfectamente"- respondió el copy ninja, con una sonrisa bajo su mascara.

Y siendo honestos, Kakashi realmente lo dijo en serio.

Y en aquel mismo momento, con todo y Sakura curandolos, los dos mocosos que tenía por estudiantes alzaron con visible esfuerzo sus brazos intactos y juntaron sus manos para hacer un solo sello de mano al mismo tiempo que ambos pronunciaron

- "¡Kai!"-

Sakura y Kakashi intercambiaron una mirada, inconscientes de lo que realmente Sasuke y Naruto acababan de hacer; sin embargo el resto del mundo que hasta el momento había estado encerrado en el mismo sueño eterno por el que había comenzado la guerra, pronto despertaría para declarar lo obvio.

Y el tiempo se detuvo, no solo para Kakashi sino para el equipo siete.

_**"No distance of place or lapse of time can lessen the friendship of those who are thoroughly persuaded of each other's worth**_"

**A/N: **Bueno eso ha sido el prologo, honestamente parece algo aburrido y tal vez le falten muchas cosas, pero les aseguro que si les dan un chance les gustara, Un saludo para todos!

y solo como dato curioso ( D: ) los autores somos felices con los reviews de nuestro trabajo! ustedes son los que nos impulsan a seguir escribiendo, no lo olvides y deja tu review!


	2. Presentimiento

Recalling Days  
>By: iiLennx<p>

**A/N: ** Creo que olvidé brevemente decir que esta historia contiene spoliers (699-700) del manga en algún punto de la trama, como por ejemplo el aburrido prologo que aun si no es necesario para comprender el resto de la historia, si no lo escribía iba a lamentarlo el resto de mis días! Muchas gracias por los favorites y los follows! Disfruten el oficial primer capitulo de esta historia, titulado "Presentimiento".

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:**

Chic s, olvidé mencionarles que este capitulo viene ciertamente cargado de detalles que pueden hacer que el capitulo parezca largo y aburrido, pero quise asegurarme de que todos tuvieran una idea clara de diferentes aspectos personales de los personajes desde sus propios puntos de vista, les agradecería que si siente que los personajes están actuando OOC se sientan libres de decírmelo, habrán notado que tuve un tiempo duro escribiendo la escena de Ino y Sakura ya que no estoy totalmente segura de que capté la interacción que tenía en mente. Sin más que decir los espero en el próximo capitulo.

—_"Pensamientos"—_

—"Diálogos"—

**_FlashBacks_**

—Pd: Lo escribí mientras escuchaba "Gone" de Miss May I, aunque no estoy segura el porque la canción me inspiro xD.

Especificamente esta estrofa, ridiculo pero lo cierto es que de ahí salió este entero capitulo xD.

_"I've spent to many days_

_Thinking of sorrow_

_We've spent to many years_

_Waiting for our tomorrow"_

* * *

><p>Chapter I:<p>

"Presentimiento"

Sakura Haruno se sentó frente al escritorio del Sexto Hokage. Esa mañana Izumo y kotetsu llegando de reportar una misión, habían pasado por su apartamento para entregarle un pergamino convocando su presencia.

Jugando con el dobladillo de la camisa roja con ribetes blancos que llevaba regularmente y mordiendo su labio inferior, la kunoichi esperaba en silencio.

liberó un suspiro y se encontró vagando con los ojos en la pared junto a la estantería abarrotada de pergaminos del Hokage, deteniéndose a sí misma cuando su mirada permaneció inevitablemente más tiempo del necesario en los recuadros surtidos colgando en la pared.

Fotografías.

Una de ellas mostraba el día de la ceremonia de toma de poder del Sexto. Aquel día nadie, —incluyéndose— estuvo realmente sorprendido de que Hatake Kakashi fuera elegido como el sucesor de la quinta— y su maestra— , Tsunade. Mucho de los habitantes esperaban que fuera Naruto quien tomara las riendas de la aldea después de haber sido la pieza clave sobre la victoria en la cuarta guerra shinobi, sin embargo; Homura Mitokado y Utatane Koharu aun miembros del consejo para aquel tiempo entonces, habían determinado que aun si tenían al rubio en alta estima, Naruto seguía siendo demasiado joven e impulsivo para tomar el poder.

El propio Naruto estuvo de acuerdo con esa afirmación.

Aun si el mismo Kakashi insistió en recomendar al hiperactivo ninja, la decisión fue dictaminada por la propia Tsunade con la promesa de que eventualmente Naruto sería su sucesor al alcanzar una edad apropiada.

Otro de los recuadros mostraba la foto de la inauguración de un nuevo cenotafio construido para honrar las memorias de los shinobis que dieron sus vidas para alcanzar la victoria durante la guerra. Uno de los días más emotivos que se vivieron durante los meses posteriores a lo que sería una historia para pasar de generación en generación.

El recuadro siguiente exhibía una foto de de los cinco kages reunidos dándose la mano, en una cumbre en Suna unos días después de la guerra, para discutir los futuros términos de la Alianza y gracias a ello el mundo shinobi entró en un "Eón" de paz y tranquilidad en los últimos dos años.

Dos años en los que no solo Sakura, —pero todo el mundo el general— luchó por seguir adelante con sus vidas y construir de los restos de las vivencias del pasado un futuro al que mirar adelante, de las devastadoras pérdidas durante la guerra, héroes mártires que serían recordados por su activa participación en conseguir la paz que el mundo había perdido desde ya hace mucho tiempo y de las lagrimas, el sudor y el sufrimiento vividos la recompensa de despertar y ver el amanecer de un nuevo día.

-.

Sakura suspiró nuevamente, al parecer aun siendo nombrado Hokage, su antiguo sensei jamás cambiaría el mal habito de la impuntualidad. Con una mirada molesta y el ceño fruncido, decidió en contra de estar espaciando entre sus pensamientos y se puso de pie en dirección al escritorio, cuando algo captó su atención lo suficiente para detener sus pasos a medio camino.

Sus labios se entreabrieron levemente y su cerebro negó deliberadamente la orden de apartar los ojos del objeto que, sin importar cuantos veces lo haya visto en toda su vida jamás dejaría de causar el mismo efecto en ella.

Sobre el escritorio del sexto se encontraba la siempre presente, antigua y única foto del original equipo siete.

Sakura dio unos pasos hasta estar en frente de la fotografía y titubeante-mente tomarla entre las manos. De repente todo pensamiento de su antiguo sensei —y ahora Hokage— y su mal habito de las tardanzas no estaba por ningún lado de su mente, tan solo dejando todo el espacio para concentrarse en la imagen.

No es que fuera algo extraño que Kakashi conservara tal articulo lo que tenía a Sakura absolutamente asombrada, sino la facilidad con la que el flujo de recuerdos que venían consigo al encontrarse frente a frente con un momento particularmente dichoso de su vida— Y que de cierto modo ahora difería del actual—podía meterse bajo su piel.

Cuando Sakura tocó con dedos vacilantes la fotografía, supo que no tenía sentido negar lo que era absolutamente obvio.

_Jamás_ podría, ni aun deseándolo con todo su ser podría negarlo:

El significado subyacente estaba allí, tan a flor de piel que casi era visible. El corazón se le encogió en el pecho solo con el mero sentimiento de absoluta nostalgia.

Extrañaba el equipo 7.

Extrañaba más que nada en el mundo los despreocupados y luminosos que solían ser aquellos días en los que el equipo siete tan solo era una partida de genins efectuando misiones relativamente insignificantes, con un sensei al qué llamarle perezoso y poco imaginativo para inventar excusas, donde todo parecía prácticamente sencillo y sin complicaciones.

Pero eso estaba un poco lejos de su realidad, y algo en ella no pudo evitar preguntarse si alguna vez el sueño de todos estos años algún día dejaría de ser solo eso.

Cada vez que la ojijade veía la misma foto no podía evitar sentir que de cierta forma ese momento plasmado en su historia, ese pedazo de papel con colores era la única forma de sentir que podría ser real y no solo una película sacada de su imaginación en su tiempo libre.

Sakura respiró hondo y con los dedos repaso el contorno de la fotografía, deteniéndose en algo en particular o más bien... en _alguien._

Debería ser insano para una persona recordar con tanto detalle a alguien. Debería ser insano la forma en la que Sakura lo recordaba a _**él. **_

Una sonrisa amarga se estampó en el rostro de porcelana de la kunoichi como si fuera una figurina con demasiado pegamento, acompañado de una punzada en el pecho.

-"_Sasuke" - _

En algún punto de los dos años que siguieron después de la guerra, Sakura se convenció a sí misma de que preocuparse por el paradero de cierto pelinegro por alrededor de casi todos los días, no era precisamente algo enteramente sano. Naruto siendo la persona cálida y determinada que era, siempre estuvo a su lado decidido a no dejar que la pelirrosa se deprimiera casi todos aquellos días durante ese tiempo, haciendo cuanta cosa se le ocurriera. Sai, a pesar de ser su raro y extraño ser—un emocionalmente constipado ser—, apoyaba a Sakura a su propia rara y extraña manera.

_Pero... _honestamente.

Al final ha sido Sakura,—reflexionando por sí misma—quien decidió que lo mejor para ella y para el resto del equipo siete sería seguir adelante y mirar hacía el futuro, sin embargo— y de ninguna manera— eso no significaba o insinuaba la idea de que Sakura olvidaría ciertas cosas que honestamente, solo le concernían únicamente a su persona.

Porque algunas cosas no las olvidas porque sí, porque algunas cosas no las olvidas con el tiempo, porque algunas cosas siempre serían lo mismo sin importar el qué, el cuando o el porqué.

Y si habían dos cosas que se apegaban perfectamente a esa descripción eran los sentimientos y los recuerdos de Haruno Sakura.

A pesar de todos los años que han pasado desde que la pelirrosa solía ser parte del original equipo siete, ciertas cosas simplemente no podían ser fácilmente borradas.

Como el recuerdo siempre presente de lo que significó la total desilusión del equipo siete. Tras la partida de Sasuke de la aldea, las palabras dichas en en el breve encuentro en el que la ojijade _realmente_ luchó con sus propios sentimientos— a falta de la fuerza física— para evitar a toda costa que Sasuke se fuera, hicieron mella en su persona; al igual que la promesa de Naruto de traer al Uchiha de vuelta, que aun si Sakura jamás lo mencionaba con detalles a fondo, la hizo sentir inútil y una total mala persona al dejar que el rubio cargara con toda su pena y desesperación al lanzarlo a una búsqueda desesperada que casi mata a muchos otros de sus actuales amigos.

Por lo tanto... jamás olvidaría que ella fue egoísta y no consideró precisamente los sentimientos de los demás y sin embargo; años después, Naruto volvió a sorprenderla con uno de esos momentos en los que el rubio dejaba ver muy en claro que detrás de su actitud a veces despreocupada e inocente— y a veces totalmente idiota— también había una persona altamente perspicaz que, aquella vez en la que la pelirrosa trató de disuadirlo— fallando miserablemente cabe decir— al confesar sentimientos románticos hacia él, entendió sin necesidad de palabras los sentimientos de culpabilidad de la Haruno por los que ella creía ciegamente haberlo tirado a un camino de tristeza sin final todo aquel tiempo, con el único objetivo de traer a Sasuke de vuelta, ignorando totalmente que Naruto no solo buscaba a su declarado rival/mejor amigo por cierta promesa pactada entre ellos, sino también por su deseo propio de salvar al pelinegro de una vida de soledad y odio.

Fueron muchos de aquellos recuerdos los que hicieron a Sakura la persona que era hoy en día, y es por eso que permitirse olvidarlo todo sería perderse a si misma.

Desde aquel entonces no hace falta decir, que la pelirrosa se esforzó por dejar atrás la imagen de damisela en peligro que necesitaba ser constantemente salvada por sus compañeros de equipo, para convertirse en la kunoichi totalmente capaz de cuidar no solo de sí misma, pero también de los demás.

Esos solo eran sus recuerdos.

Hablar de sus sentimientos era parte de un rompecabezas más grande y complicado que, atraves de los años ha ido aumentando su intensidad tanto como su nivel de complejidad.

Al salir de su ensimismamiento, algo de tristeza era evidente en su rostro al encontrarse mirando directamente a los ojos de obsidiana de Sasuke en sus días genin.

_-"a pesar de todo este tiempo... sigo..." _- paró abruptamente el hilo de sus pensamientos al escuchar el pomo de la puerta girarse con un suave click y la repentina aparición del Sexto Hokage sobresaltó a Sakura al punto casi dejar caer la fotografía que sostenía en las manos segundos antes en un intento de colocarlo lo más rápido posible en su lugar correspondiente.

-"Sakura" - Saludó Kakashi de una manera despreocupada al mismo tiempo que la miraba con una ceja alzada.

-"Sens... " - se detuvo antes de completar la palabra, Kakashi le dio una mirada inquisitiva. -"Hokage-sama"-

-"No hay necesidad de la formalidad, Sakura"- La pelirrosa meramente asintió en reconocimiento y el peliplata no pasó desapercibido el objeto que minutos antes de entrar yacía en las manos de su ex-alumna pero decidió en contra de hacer cualquier comentario.

Kakashi pasó a su lado con dirección a su escritorio y al tomar asiento le indicó a Sakura hacer lo mismo. La kunoichi asintió empujando el resto de sus pensamientos en el fondo de su cabeza para escuchar lo que sea que su ex-sensei tuviera para decir.

-"Recibí un reporte esta mañana del escuadrón de Naruto"- declaró, después de todo era bien sabido que Kakashi no era conocido por estarse con rodeos.

Sakura enderezó la postura de su espalda sobre la silla y sus hombros se tensaron visiblemente. Había olvidado momentáneamente que Naruto había sido enviado en una misión como el embajador oficial de Konoha a la costa del País del Mar para pactar un tratado de paz. No era el hecho de que el rubio hiperactivo estuviera en una misión bajo su liderazgo lo que hizo tensarse a Sakura tan de repente, después de todo no era la primera vez que Naruto hacía algo parecido ya que aun después de la guerra algunos países vecinos pequeños aun conservaban algo de hostilidad hacía las grandes naciones shinobi y Naruto siendo el siguiente sucesor de Kakashi había sido nombrado embajador de Konoha como parte de su preparación para ser Hokage (lo que más bien fue el mejor intento de Kakashi para hacer que Naruto dejara de quejarse de la escasez de misiones)y en ocaciones como esas, el rubio era encargado de las relaciones exteriores de la aldea.

El asunto estaba en que días antes de lo que debía ser el regreso de Naruto, un pergamino codificado de la patrulla fronteriza del norte del País del río—y limite norte del País del Mar— reportó la presencia de un grupo de ninjas renegadosen las afueras del País del Mar con intensiones bastante lejos de ser buenas.

Aun si las mayores amenazas del mundo habían sido aplacadas, algunos ninjas renegados conformaban grupos opositores que se paraban en contra de la alianza de las grandes naciones y se empeñaban en impedir la afiliación de las pequeñas naciones al hacer llegar sus protestas en forma de disturbios públicos, robos, desmantelamiento de pequeñas aldeas sin fuerza militar y los más atrevidos se atrevían a asesinar a personas inocentes.

En algún punto de regreso a la aldea, el reporte dio con el escuadrón de Naruto y el rubio decidió tomar el asunto entre sus manos, lo que Kakashi no discutió ya que seguramente sellaría de buena forma el pacto hecho con el País del Mar y reafirmaría la credibilidad de dicho país en Konoha.

-"¿Pasó algo Hok-" —se detuvo en seco al notar el honorifico—"Kakashi?"— el aludido meramente la miró con una expresión en blanco que rápidamente hizo desaparecer con una sonrisa despreocupada al notar a su ex-alumna mordiendo su labio inferior y eso solo podía significar que solo estaba logrando ponerla en tensión cuando realmente quería causar todo el efecto contrario.

-"No realmente, Naruto se ocupó del grupo de ninjas y estará de vuelta para el atardecer"— tras el anunció del sexto, Sakura dejó salir un suspiro de alivio, han pasado cerca de dos meses desde que Naruto fue enviado a dicha misión y nada ponía a Sakura de mejor humor que saber que su mejor amigo estaba sano y salvo regresando a casa. No es que realmente necesitara preocuparse, después de todo estábamos hablando de la misma persona que revolucionó el mundo y ganó una guerra pero, ciertamente algunas cosas _de verdad _jamás podrían cambiar y era algo natural que Sakura se preocupara siempre que el rubio se ausentaba por periodos más o menos largos.

-"Entiendo"— hizo una pausa con una expresión dubitativa en el rostro— "¿Eso era todo?"—preguntó a sabiendas que la llegada de Naruto no era algo por lo que Kakashi haya convocado a Sakura particularmente, después de todo el rubio siempre terminaba por irrumpir en su apartamento cada vez que llegaba de alguna misión.

Kakashi pareció contemplar algún pensamiento ajeno al conocimiento de Sakura, sin embargo por el aspecto del rostro repentinamente serio del sexto podía intuir que había mucho más de lo que que dejaba ver.

-"Hay algo más" — y bien, este era el momento que Sakura esperaba, estaba muy segura de que _ese_ algo más era lo que tenía a Kakashi tan serio y pensativo.—"Pero quizás hablemos de ello luego, voy de salida a una reunión con el consejo"— Sakura lo miró sospechosamente.

—"_¿Una reunión del consejo?"_ —

Ahora, eso era algo interesante. Las pocas veces en las que Kakashi convocaba a los miembros del consejo solo podía indicar algo gordo y peludo entre manos. Aun si la curiosidad atentaba con sacar lo mejor de Sakura, empujó la idea de preguntar al fondo de su cabeza y decidió en contra de ello.

—"Entendido, Hokage-sama"— Esta vez Sakura no se detuvo, dejó deslizar el honorifico juguetona-mente a propósito, Kakashi le dio una mirada de advertencia y suspiró.

—"Te veré luego"— se despidió Kakashi con su típica sonrisa despreocupada, aunque Sakura tenía el presentimiento de que no era tan despreocupada como el sexto quería hacerla ver.

La pelirrosa asintió e hizo su salida de la oficina del Hokage, ajena a la mirada de preocupación de Kakashi.

Tan pronto como Sakura salió de su campo de vista, Kakashi suspiró y se levanto para encontrarse frente a frente con la vista de la aldea a través de la ventana de su oficina sumido en sus pensamientos.

—"En efecto, esto será interesante"— murmuró más para si mismo mientras enrollaba las manos detrás de su espalda. Antes de poder sumergirse en la vista de un grupo de pequeños edificios de la aldea, un 'poof' sonó detrás de su espalda, Kakashi no tuvo la necesidad de girar la cabeza para saber quien era.

—"Hokage-Sama"— Saludó una voz detrás del sexto.

Kakashi suspiró, ¿Qué pasa con con todo el mundo llamándolo así hoy?

—"Tenzou" — Tenzou a.k.a, Yamato, conocía el tono de advertencia en la voz de Kakashi, si bien el copy nin era el Hokage, no había nada más que le irritara de sobremanera que ser reconocido con el honorifico entre sus compañeros allegados.

—"Todo listo"— informó el usuario del moukuton,Kakashi meramente asintió y se dispuso a colocar el tipico sombrero con el símbolo del país del Fuego grabado sobre su superficie. Con una última mirada a su oficina, desapareció tras la puerta.

...

— "¿Qué te trae por aquí frentona"— Saludó Ino desde detrás del mostrador sin apartar la vista de alguna revista de modas.

— "Buenos días para ti también Ino-cerda"—

A falta de algo mejor que hacer, Sakura se animó para prestarle una visita a su mejor amiga de la infancia Ino haciendo una parada en la florería Yamanaka. Su turno en el hospital no comenzaría hasta pasadas las ocho y apenas eran las siete y quince. A pesar de no estar últimamente al pendiente de su rubia amiga a causa de los pesados turnos en el hospital o misiones, la pelirrosa se sentía de ánimos para un poco de charla entre amigas, después de todo Ino también ha estado ocupada y de alguna forma ambas chicas siempre terminaban chocando una con la otra en algún punto de la semana para ponerse al tanto.

—"Hmm...¿y bien?"— Ino le dio una mirada inquisitiva a Sakura con la ceja alzada, Sakura sacudió los hombros e hizo un gesto con la boca.

— "¿Que no puedo visitar a mi mejor amiga solo porque sí?" — La rubia miró a la pelirrosa como si acabara de decir la cosa más estúpida del mundo, Sakura rodó los ojos y frunció el ceño—"vengo de la oficina de Kakashi"— espetó, Ino negó con la cabeza.

—"Evidentemente" — la rubia la miró de la cabeza a los pies, reparando en la imagen de mejor amiga, Sakura frunció el ceño aun más.—"Dios Sakura en serio necesitas dejar de fruncir el ceño o te saldrán arrugas externas"— la aludida tan solo la miró inquisitivamente.

— "¿Qué demonios se supone que significa eso Ino-cerda?" — preguntó la pelirrosa, su mal genio sacando lo mejor de ella ante las palabras casi cripticas de la rubia.

— "Olvídalo frentona, no entenderías"— y con eso, la rubia apoyo su mejilla en una de sus manos con el codo sobre el mostrador en una manera aburrida y ausente mientras pasaba otra página de la revista, Sakura tan solo permaneció allí para con una expresión en blanco en el rostro, Ino hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole que continuara.

—"Naruto estará de regreso para el atardecer"— anunció la ojijade y con eso el humor de la Yamanaka pareció aligerarse como por arte de magia, se enderezó completamente y cerró la revista de modas. Sakura no necesitaba pensar tanto el porqué.

—"Ya era hora" — por primera vez en la mañana la rubia sonrió. En serio Ino era tan transparente que podía leerla como un libro abierto. Era obvio que la ausencia de Sai— Si el mismo emocionalmente constipado Sai, su compañero de equipo— tenía a Ino en el peor de los humores, y en serio, Sakura esperaba no tener que escuchar el porqué como la última vez, solo pensar en ello le ponía los pelos de punta.—"No he tenido sexo en los últimos dos meses y en serio ya me-"

— "Ino"—

— "En serio frentesota necesitas dejar de ser una anciana y relajarte te arrugaras como una pasa antes de tiempo"— el comentario de Ino tan solo provocó que sakura sacudiera la cabeza, honestamente Ino era un caso perdido.— " Ya sabes, conocer chicos, salir en citas y quizá algo de sexo salvaje no te vendría mal"—.

— "¡Ino!"— Interrumpió Sakura. la Yamanaka tan solo la miró con pena y sacudió los hombros, Sakura era un caso perdido. Aun si la rubia tenía la idea del _porqué _Sakura era... bueno, Sakura. Casi nunca sacaba el tema ya que de manera u otra la pelirrosa siempre terminaba con una expresión sombría en el rostro y se retiraba sin decir más y al contrario de lo que pensaba mucha gente, Ino realmente se preocupaba por el bienestar de su mejor amiga.

En el transcurso de los dos últimos años la rubia intentó de todo para que Sakura saliera en algunas citas y aun si unas pocas veces la pelirrosa accedió— meramente por el hecho de estar cansada de escuchar Ino despotricar sobre su soltería por todo el lugar— el resultado sería el mismo, todos al final resultaban no ser su tipo.

Si es que tipos notablemente más altos que ella con cabello negro azabache, una mirada fulminante siempre presente y con un un palo atascado en el trasero se podría describir como un "Tipo", ese parecía ser su único tipo.

Ino suspiró. Años atrás tal vez Sakura sería su propio reflejo. es decir, solo tenías que mirar a Sakura y mencionar _su _nombre para sacar una reacción absolutamente deprimida y desgastada, y lo peor era que en sus intentos de ocultar o negar lo que era demasiado obvio fallaba miserablemente.

La rubia tomó una bocanada de aire y saliendo de detrás del mostrador se quitó el delantal que utilizaba para atender la tienda.

— "Sakura" — el tono serio de Ino llamó visiblemente su atención y se reincorporó mirando a la rubia con la ceja alzada.— tomemos un paseo— la pelirrosa solo la miró sospechosamente y asintió.

— "Mamá tomare mi descanso ahora" — sin esperar respuesta de su madre la Yamanaka depositó el delantal en algún estante cercano y —prácticamente— arrastrando a Sakura, salieron de la florería.

...

Las calles de Konoha no estaban particularmente atestadas, ambas kunoichis caminaban a un paso relativamente despacio a medida que disfrutaban de la brisa fresca de la mañana sobre sus rostros. Durante todo el camino la rubia no pasó por alto las miradas coquetas que algunos muy bien parecidos shinobis dirigían a Sakura.

En serio... la pelirrosa era tan ajena al hecho de que media población masculina— Shinobi o no— haría lo que fuera para tan si quiera hablarle o tener el chance de hacerla feliz que, muchas veces le daban ganas a Ino de darle un tortazo en la cabeza y sacarla de su "lala-land".

A medio camino Ino suspiró y Sakura finalmente rompió el silencio.

— "¿y bien Ino-cerda?" — la misma vieja Sakura de siempre fue el único pensamiento que cruzó la mente de la rubia.

— "Sabes" — Hizo una pausa— "Cuando eramos niñas, yo siempre vi cosas de ti que nunca pudiste ver tu misma Sakura"

— "¿Huh?" — la pelirrosa apartó la mirada del camino para mirar directamente a Ino intentando descifrar de donde ha venido eso.

— "Han pasado dos años " — espetó Ino como si fuera lo más obvio que haya dicho jamás.

Oh. De_ eso _se trataba.

La realización llegó a Sakura e instantáneamente suspiró en derrota. Lo cierto era que ambas chicas habían tenido esta misma conversación más de una vez en el trascurso de los años.

Sakura recordó aquella vez que Ino trató de conseguirle tantas citas como fuera posible en un arrebato de mantenerla lejos de los turnos extras en el hospital que—según Ino— se estaba llevando lo mejor de su juventud y su oportunidad de ser feliz.

Aun si era cierto que Sakura— aun que intentase negarselo a sí misma— se abarrotaba en trabajo extra en el hospital con tal de mantenerse bastante ocupada la mayoría del tiempo, el concepto de "Felicidad" de Ino estaba muy ligado a diferentes aspectos de los que sakura misma difería.

—"Ino" — la pelirrosa estaba lista para detener justo en ese instante el repertorio de sermones que la rubia debía estar por soltar, des-afortunadamente para ella, no había manera de que fuera a tener dicha suerte, no con Ino evidentemente decidida a darle un pedazo de su mente.

— "No Sakura, no intentes evadir el tema, ambas sabemos que lo has estado haciendo desde hace dos años"—

— "Pero que se te ha metido cerda?" — la pelirrosa empezó a sentir su temperamento subirse de tono, Sakura estaba muy anuente de la preocupación de Ino pero en serio, con 19 años, la ojijade estaba más que consciente de estar lo suficientemente crecida para tomar sus decisiones y llevar sus propios asuntos.

—"¿Cuanto más vas a esperarlo?"— la quijada de Sakura fue a descansar deliberadamente en algún punto del piso, ojos abiertos en shock.

—"¿De qué demonios estas hablando Ino?"— por alguna razón a Sakura no le estaba gustando nadita de nada el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

— "Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, de eso estoy hablando" —

Sakura se congeló.

_no ahora Ino._

La sola mención de su nombre— Tal como lo había pensado Ino antes— era suficiente para sacar una reacción absolutamente abatida por parte de la pelirrosa.

La sola mención de su nombre fue suficiente para mandar a Sakura al borde.

La pelirrosa paró abruptamente a mitad de camino e Ino tuvo que detenerse y girar para encontrarse el rostro ensombrecido de la pelirrosa escondido entre los flequillos de su cabello—ahora—largo.

_Demonios, ¡hasta se había dejado crecer el cabello otra vez!_

¿Qué tan genio se necesitaba ser para saber precisamente la razón?

— "I-Ino yo..." — la pelirrosa sabia exactamente lo que quería decir, el problema era que de repente todas las palabras se agolparon en su garganta.

— "Yo no te estoy juzgando Sakura, no necesitas tratar de explicarme nada, más bien trata de asinserarte contigo misma, porque desde el día que tu y Naruto volvieron a verlo irse otra vez no has sido tu misma" — pausó para caminar unos pasos hasta quedar en frente de la pelirrosa y apartarle algunos flequillos de la cara—"Apenas sales del hospital y cuando no estas ahí estas entrenando hasta el cansancio con Tsunade-sama, sin contar que Kakashi aun siendo el Hokage te ha pedido personalmente que tomes un descanso de las misiones y que tomes unas merecidas vacaciones y has rechazado todas y cada una de las sugerencias del Idiota de Naruto y de Sai de relajarte un poco"— La rubia levantó el rostro de Sakura gentilmente para quedar mirada contra mirada. —"Me preocupo por ti Sakura realmente lo hago y te empeñas en aislarte de todo" — hizo una pausa— "¿Eres feliz Sakura?"

¿Desde cuando Ino sabe tanto? '_Por dios Sakura es Ino' _

y...

La pregunta de Ino agarró a Sakura totalmente desprevenida.

— _"¿Lo soy?"— _

Y honestamente, si Sakura tuviese que responder tal pregunta— como suponía que debía hacerlo ahora— no sabría que contestar.

No malinterpreten, no es que Sakura no fuera feliz con tener a sus amigos cerca— o al menos viviendo a unas cuantas calles cerca— o poder visitar a sus padres—siempre y cuando estuvieran en la aldea y no en extraños viajes.— dedicar incansables horas en su consultorio en el hospital para salvar vidas o entrenar algunas buenas horas con su maestra—cuando no estaba bebiendo, apostando o metida en los asuntos del consejo—.

Si lo pensabas hasta era una rutina bastante activa y cómoda.

Pero...

_al Cesar lo que es del Cesar._

Y ese vacío que a la pelirrosa se le instalaba en el pecho cada vez que sentía que le faltaba algo era la prueba viviente que después de todo no era totalmente feliz.

Siempre faltaba algo... o más bien _alguien _para que todo lo demás estuviera completo. Como si fuera la pieza clave para unir todo lo demás.

— "_Ino tiene razón"_—

Una sonrisa débil se extendió en el rostro de la ojijade, tan solo una media hora atrás en la oficina de Kakashi, ha estado apunto de pensarlo ella misma.

y lo cierto era que Sakura Haruno, jamás podría cambiar sus sentimientos por Uchiha Sasuke, aun si andar besando el piso por donde el hombre camina ya no entraba para nada en sus hobbies o si andarlo mencionando con el típico _-kun _estaba fuera de cuestión desde hace mucho.

Y con todo esto... cierto recuerdo de hace dos años estaría grabado con fuego por el resto de su vida si es que Sasuke no regresaba más.

**Flash Back**

—_"Sakura"_—_aun con el tono frío y distante del pelinegro, escuchar su nombre deslizarse entre sus labios no la asombraba menos_—_"Perdón"._

_Ojos verde esmeralda se abrieron de sobremanera, sus labios se entreabrieron levemente. ¿Acaso acababa de escuchar bien o había sido un producto de su imaginación?._

—_"¿Nos estas dejando?"— la pregunta salió antes de que ella tan si quiera pudiese pensarla.—"Tsunade-sama dijo qe ya esta terminado el brazo a base de las células de Hashirama"—._

_Sasuke pareció vacilar por un momento bajo la mirada expectante de Sakura,_

—_"Si."— fue su simple respuesta, seguido de—"Tengo que ver..."— una pausa—"como esta el mundo ahora"_—.

_Y nada en el mundo hubiese podido preparar a Sakura para escuchar las oraciones más largas que alguna ves pudo oir salir del perfectamente siempre impasivo y estoico Sasuke._

—_"Todas las cosas que vi antes, creo que puedo verlas desde un punto diferente"— La pelirrosa lo miró absolutamente asombrada y sin estar segura de lo que realmente Sasuke quiso darle a entender.—"y no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad"—._

—_"Además... "— Esos ojos. Sus ojos simplemente parecían ver a través de ella sin hacer uso absoluto de kekei Genkai, simplemente la negrura de esos ojos que a simple vista parecían totalmente vacíos y sin vida escrutinaban en todos los lugares que Sakura prefería esconder a todos los demás haciéndola sentir totalmente desnuda frente a él. —"Hay algunas personas que me siguen molestando"— Sakura ignoró la insinuación detrás de las palabras del pelinegro ciertamente no estaba segura de entender del todo._

_'Es ahora o nunca Sakura...'_

_Reuniendo todo el coraje y el atrevimiento posible—acompañado de un sonrojo comparado con su propia camiseta—la pelirrosa suspiró preparándose para decir las palabras agolpadas en su lengua._

—_"Si... te dijera...que"— tragó sonoramente.—"¿me gustaría ir contigo?"_

_Silencio._

—_"Esta es mi redención"— cerró sus ojos y relajo el rostro, sorprendentemente no dejaba de verse tan Sasuke como siempre—"No puedes estar involucrada en mis pecados"_

_'Al menos lo intentaste' _

_Sakura no pudo evitar el flash de decepción que pasó por su rostro._

_Pronto fue abandonado en el fondo de su cabeza cuando sintió a Sasuke moverse en su dirección acortando la distancia._

_Sakura se congeló. Finos labios rosas entreabiertos y brillantes ojos verde jade se apunto de salirse de su órbita._

_Sasuke extendió su único brazo y choco deliberadamente sus dedos contra la frente de Sakura para luego murmurar casi solo para sus oídos._

—_"Volveré pronto"_—

— _"Gracias"— _

**Fin FlashBack**

—"¿Frentona estas bien?"— Sakura no estaba segura de cuanto tiempo estuvo "espaseando" pero la preocupación en la voz de Ino la sacó de su trance.

—"Err... Si estoy bien" la pelirrosa se compuso rápidamente y miró a Ino intentando retomar lo que sea que que la rubia sacase a colación.

—"Tengo que regresar al trabajo" anunció la rubia, Sakura agradeció a quien sea que estuviera en los cielos por haber hecho que Ino dejara el tema de cierto pelinegro a un lado, ya era suficientemente difícil mantener sus sentimientos en cuanto al Uchiha a raya como para estárselo restregando en la cara.— Piensa en lo que dije frentona— Ino miró a Sakura con algo de pena en el rostro, realmente Ino deseaba que su mejor amiga fuera feliz, aunque por alguna razón extraña, al mirar a la pelirrosa desde el rabillo del ojo— y antes de comenzar a alejarse agitando sus manos en señal de "adiós"— Ino supo que Sakura no se dejaría mangonear por la vida así como así, quizás en su afán de querer batir algo de sentido en la cabeza de la pelirrosada kunoichi, Ino olvidó en algún punto del camino que esta no era ninguna otra que Haruno Sakura; luchadora, con un temperamento corto (o más bien malgeniado), algunas veces terca pero también dulce y cariñosa.

—_"Estará bien Ino"— _Se dijo la rubia a sí misma mientras veía la imagen de Sakura parada con una expresión en blanco en el rostro desaparecer de su campo de visión.

...

Sakura estaba para en mitad de la calle observando el lugar donde minutos antes estaba Ino, con una expresión ilegible y luciendo como una idiota.

—_"¿Y bien?" — _Más que una pregunta, simplemente era una reprimenda para comenzar a poner sus pies en marcha con dirección al hospital.

Al contrario de la voluntad de la ojijade, las palabras de Ino_ sí _significaron algo para Sakura y no había ningún punto en querer negarlo, sin embargo; eso no hacía más fácil hablar del tema.

La pelirrosa suspiró en derrota y se dispuso a ponerse en marcha hacía el hospital, no sin antes darle un último vistazo al camino por donde minutos antes la figura de Ino se había desvanecido en la esquina de la calle.

...

Sus sandalias de tacones resonaban por los pasillo de la torre Hokage, un lugar que conocía perfectamente como la palma de su mano. Ojos mieles escanearon todo el lugar en busca de la oficina principal del sexto, finos y alargados dedos se cerraron alrededor del pomo de la puerta y lo giró sin vacilar un solo momento.

La vista de de una cabellera puntiaguda detrás de una pila de papeles saludó a Tsunade. Kakashi levantó la vista casi de inmediato para encontrarse con la figura de la godaime parada en la puerta con una expresión severa.

—"¿Cómo crees que lo tomen?"— preguntó la rubia y honestamente Kakashi no estaba nada impresionado con lo directa y sin pelos en la lengua de la misma.

Abandonó momentáneamente su búsqueda entre las pilas de papeles y se enderezó en la silla inmediatamente.

—"Siendo sincero, no lo sé"— al escuchar su respuesta, Tsunade suspiró en derrota y se sentó cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho mordiendo ausente-mente su labio inferior. Y otra vez era como repetir todo de nuevo, Kakashi conocía perfectamente ese gesto y por alguna razón el peliplata no se sorprendió para nada al saber de donde cierta ex-alumna suya había heredado ese habito, ya que además de eso la pelirrosa había heredado a través de los años, más de una cosa de Tsunade— exceptuando el exceso de bebida y las apuestas— más allá de la monstruosa fuerza o el mal genio.

La godaime pareció contemplar algo en sus pensamientos y Kakashi la miró expectante.

—"¿Dónde esta?"—

Silencio.

—"Dentro del País del Fuego claramente"— hizo una pausa para dejar que la quinta absorbiera le pedazo de información.— ordené a un grupo de ANBU mantener vigilada la frontera y según reportes estará aquí antes de el anochecer".

Tsunade se llevó el pulgar entre sus labios y mordió de manera desesperada una perfectamente manicurada uña.

—"Godaime-sama"—

— "No hace falta Kakashi, ambos sabemos que tarde o temprano sucedería" — Tsunade interrumpió al peliplata antes de que pudiera terminar la frase.

Kakashi asintió en reconocimiento y Tsunade se reincorporo de la silla para hacer su salida de la oficina del sexto, no si antes de compartir una mirada cansada.

Y con último asentimiento, la godaime desapareció por la puerta dejando a Kakashi sumido en sus pensamientos— o más bien— en los pensamientos del inminente evento a tomar lugar.

...

Cuando Sakura terminó su turno en el hospital era algún punto pasadas las seis de la tarde, a pesar de los eventos de la mañana, la pelirrosa se sentía de mejor humor. Aunque... por alguna razón tenía un extraño presentimiento oprimiéndole el pecho, quizá lo estaba imaginando o quizás no, Sakura no podía decir. De lo que si podía estar segura era de la sonrisa que adornó su rostro al pensar en la próxima llegada de su idiotico y rubio mejor amigo.

La ojijade se aseguró de no agendar ningún tipo de actividad o turno extra en el hospital a sabiendas de que lo más seguro era que pasaría el resto de la tarde/noche en el Ichiraku viendo a Naruto sorber varios tazones de ramen mientras escuchaba los pormenores de su última misión. Sai e Ino probablemente estarían allí y por consiguiente también lo estaría Hinata.

No había necesidad de decir que Sakura estaba más que feliz de que Hinata finalmente le confesara sus sentimientos al ingenuo de Naruto dos años atrás, y que desde aquel día la tierna pareja ha sido prácticamente inseparables, siempre velando el uno por el otro. Simplemente el amor que se ambos ninjas se profesaban era algo no contaminado y totalmente puro.

y Sakura se encontró varias veces envidiando poder tener algo remotamente parecido al encontrarse muy segura de que eso no pasaría en ningún tiempo cercano.

—"¿De salida Haruno-sama?"—

Sakura se sobresaltó en el momento que la voz de Imoriki Hanon, una de las enfermeras bajo el mando de la pelirrosa, la sacó de sus pensamientos con su repentina irrupción en el consultorio de la ojijade.

—"si Hanon, saldré un poco temprano el día de hoy"— contestó la pelirrosa con una sonrisa cálida. Una de esas sonrisas por las que Sakura era conocida en todo el hospital, siempre positiva y animando a los pacientes a no rendirse ante cualquier condición.—"asegúrate de que Shizune reciba los reportes por mí"— dijo entregándole un portafolio abarrotado en papeles a la enfermera, una sonrisa amable plasmada en el rostro. Hanon meramente asintió devolviendo una sonrisa propia.

—"Entendido"— musitó la joven enfermera de cabello purpura desapareciendo de su vista.

Una vez sola, Sakura suspiró y se dispuso a retirarse la bata de hospital y meterla en la mochila que acostumbraba a llevar todos los días para la jornada de trabajo. Al terminar de acomodar sus cosas en la mochila la pelirrosa hizo su salida del consultorio apagando las luces y cerrando la puerta tras de si.

...

La luz anaranjada del atardecer bañó la piel normalmente pálida de Sakura en un tono broncíneo. La ojijade caminaba ausentemente por las calles de Konoha en dirección a su pequeño apartamento en las afueras del distrito civil.

Ha pasado alrededor de un año desde que la pelirrosa decidió mudarse de casa de sus padres debido a su ajetreado estilo de vida shinobi.

Siendo una kunoichi proveniente de una familia civil y sin ninguna historia shinobi o el respeto del nombre de algún pesado y honorable clan de la hoja, Sakura no paraba de escuchar a sus civiles padres despotricar acerca de lo peligroso y de los horrores que la vida shinobi representaba para ellos.—consecuencia de la preocupación de que su única hija ya había vivido una guerra a una corta edad—.

No era que sakura de alguna manera odiara a sus padres, siendo todo lo contrario Sakura amaba a sus padres aún si no recibía el constante apoyo que solo las familias shinobis podrían ofrecer, estaba agradecida con ellos por el esfuerzo y empeño que ponían al tratar de comprender a su única hija que pasaba ser una reconocida y respetada kunoichi de la hoja y eso, aun para la más civil y tradicional de las familias era algo de lo qué sentir orgullo, sin embargo las conversaciones sin final acerca de dicho tema le dejó a la ojijade muy en claro que aun con todo el orgullo del mundo sus padres no aceptaban completamente la idea, y no aceptarlo totalmente para sakura representaba negar quien y lo que ella era desde el primer día en el que decidió que sería una kunoichi; de modo que Sakura a sus dieciocho años de vida, tomo la decisión de que que era el momento correcto para independizarse de sus padres y abandonar "el nido".

Cuando el complejo de apartamento de apenas tres pisos donde Sakura vivía entro en su campo de visión, apresuró el paso al notar que el atardecer pronto desaparecería para darle paso a las primeras horas de la noche.

Hubieron muchas razones por las cuales la pelirrosa eligió comprar el cómodo apartamento en las afueras del distrito civil. Primeramente porque el lugar era bastante tranquilo, rodeado de áreas verdes y con una refrescante brisa fresca que se colaba por todos los espacios del cómodo alojamiento; al igual que era un área bastante menos poblada que el centro de la aldea en donde se encontraba la mayor población—Shinobi o civil— de Konoha.

Segundo porque, a pesar de que la vivienda no era particularmente enorme era de un tamaño considerable y para solo vivir ella en él, se podría considerar bastante espacioso. Tercero porque, un balcón de un tamaño generoso(muy similar al del apartamento de Naruto), le ofrecía una de las vistas más preciosas de la aldea durante las noches y cuarto—pero para nada menos importante— el precio perfectamente manejable para Sakura.—ya que aun no siendo precisamente rica, el trabajo duro le permitía tener un estilo de vida tranquilo, sin preocupaciones y acomodado dentro de lo que cabe decir—.

Pasando la entrada del edificio, la pelirrosa captó con el rabillo del ojo a la ancianita del 201, Midori Serika regando con sumo cuidado las plantas de ornato que servían para avivar y alegrar los alrededores del edificio, saludándola con las manos y sonriendo, Sakura le devolvió una sonrisa propia antes de desaparecer por las escaleras hasta el tercer piso donde se encontraba su apartamento.

...

Tan pronto como Sakura entro a la morada, se dirigió a su habitación para quitarse las típicas sandalias ninjas y masajear sus cansados pies, contemplando positivamente la idea de un buen baño. Miró el reloj rojo colgado en la pared de en frente que indicaba un cuarto para las siete. Considerando la idea de que si no se apresuraba llegaría tarde para darle una buena bienvenida a sus dos amigos, se precipitó a desvestirse y meterse en la ducha.

Tan solo unos minutos después, la pelirrosa salió de la bañera con una toalla envolviéndole el cuerpo y una toalla extra envolviéndole el cabello.

Se detuvo en frente de su guardarropa para sacar ropa interior limpia y algo como y sencillo para usar.

Se vistió con unos shorts cortos en color negro y un Tank Top de cremallera en color rojo, su atuendo habitual. Retiro la toalla de su cabello húmedo para que cayera libremente sobre su espalda y rostro y agarrando una pequeña peineta de la peinadora(2) ubicada justo al lado del closet, acomodó las largas tiras de seda rosas dejándolo con un aspecto brillante, sano y presentable.

Se detuvo un poco más para escrutinar la característica única y propia de si misma, su marca personal su rasgo más notable: su cabello.

Su cabello rosa pálido que alguna vez fue corto a la altura de sus hombros, rozaba justamente pasada la espalda baja, convirtiéndose en una sedosa cortina suave de finos y largos cabellos rosas, hasta ahora, la única característica de sakura que la asemejaba a sus días de la academia. Acarició levemente los flequillos de cabellos rosas que enmarcaban cada lado de su cara y procedió a hacerse una coleta alta.

Al contrario de lo que ciertas personas pensaban, Sakura no tuvo un motivo en especifico en dejarse crecer el cabello, aunque varias veces escuchó a Naruto, Sai y hasta a Kakashi decir que le sentaba mejor y a Ino Insinuar "sutilmente" que hacía menos notable su frente de marquesina y resaltaba sus bonitos ojos verdes.

Se miró rápidamente en el espejo de cuerpo completo al lado de la ventana de la habitación. Sus enormes ojos jades prácticamente pegados a la imagen de si misma reflejada en el espejo. Examinó desde su piel pálida y cutis cerca de la perfección hasta la perfilada curvatura de la delicada nariz y la tan famosa frente—que honestamente no lucía tan exagerada como en sus días en la academia— refugiando el pequeño rombo purpura propio de su sello fuerza de un centenar. El rostro redondeado que de alguna manera la pelirrosa esperaba ver había desaparecido hace ya muchos años, reemplazando la redondez de su cara por una elegantemente fina y con rasgos femeninos un poco más definidos, propio de los 19 años que sakura llevaba cumplidos.

Se dio un último vistazo evaluando inconscientemente su cuerpo, ya que Sakura desde hace mucho dejó de ser la niña vanidosa que solía ser.

Sakura de por si no era muy alta, apenas alcanzaba los 165 centímetros, siendo la kunoichi más baja de su generación, pero estaba claro que su altura solo compensaba por mucho su fuerza, rapidez, intelecto y belleza.—y no olviden el temperamento a veces volátil de la medic nin—.

A pesar de ser una kunoichi con un estilo taijutsu mayoritariamente brutal, Sakura posea una forma bastante femenina ya que su fuerza en sí no solo venia del duro entrenamiento físico si no también de su perfecto control de chakra, razón por la que a diferencia de la mayoría de las kunoichis especializadas en taijutsu, sus músculos estaban torneados sin rayar en lo abultado y demasiado marcados para ser catalogados como masculinos, de la misma forma en que aun siendo de estatura promedio, unas largas y estilizadas piernas la acompañaban bastante bien.

Cuando Sakura estuvo segura de lucir presentable, se colocó el pequeño collar verde con forma de rombo que Naruto le regaló para su último cumpleaños.—totalmente ido con la idea de que combinaba con sus ojos— agarró las llaves de su apartamento y se preparó para ir de camino al lugar en donde sin lugar a dudas ya debían estar sus amigos.

...

No le tomó más de quince minutos llegar a su destino. Desde lejos Sakura divisó a su grupo de amigos sentados despreocupadamente en la barra del Ichiraku.

—"¡Hey Sakura-chan!"— llamó Naruto saludándola con las manos y una de sus sonrisas zorrunas y al segundo siguiente el rubio se lanzó contra sakura para envolverla en un abrazo aplastante.

—"N-Naruto, N-no puedo respirar"— dijo la pelirrosa con una mueca como de estarse quedando sin aire.

—"Suéltala ya _sin pene, _la estas ahogando"— espetó Sai con una de sus sonrisas extrañas, Naruto lo miró con los ojos como platos y un leve sonrojo en las mejillas al notar que cierta chica de cabello índigo oscuro y largo, con ojos perlados y un enorme sonrojo en el rostro parecía estar a punto de colapsar ahí mismo, soltando a sakura del puro shock en el proceso.

—"¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS SAI?!"— gritó Naruto sin poder creerse que no imaginó que cierto pelinegro emocionalmente constipado acababa de llamarlo por ese extraño y estúpido apodo en frente de Hinata.

Ino quien observaba la escena con una enorme gota en la cabeza, decidió intervenir. Sin dejar de notar la mirada fulminante que Naruto le enviaba a Sai, mientras que este solo sonreía en su forma habitual.

—"Ya era hora de que exhibieras tu enorme frente por aquí"— una sonriente Ino saludó mientras que la pelirrosa tomaba asiento justo en el centro de los cuatro.

—"También me alegra verte Ino-cerda"—respondió la pelirrosa con un leve tic en el ojo ante el muy agradable saludo de la rubia.

—"H-hola Sakura"— la pelirrosa miró a la derecha para encontrarse con Hinata sonriendo amablemente como siempre, en serio la pelirrosa a veces se sorprendía de que la Hyuuga ya no tartamudeaba tanto como antes, desde que finalmente salió de su cascaron para confesarle sus sentimientos a su idiota amigo.

—"Hola Hinata"— dijo devolviendo la sonrisa. —"¿Llevan mucho tiempo aquí?"— Más que estar interesada en saber, era una buena manera de empezar una conversación.

—"Err... no realmente"— contestó el rubio rascándose detrás de la cabeza mientras sonreía ampliamente, algo muy "Naruto".—"Vinimos directamente aquí después de reportarnos con Kakashi, Ino y Hinata ya estaban esperando"—Sakura asintió.

—"Me alegra que estén de vuelta chicos"— expresó la pelirrosa con sinceridad. Naruto sonrió aun más ampliamente—Si es que eso era posible— acentuando las marcas zorrunas en sus mejillas, Sai tan solo dijo algo entre las líneas de 'nosotros también te extrañamos fea' e Ino y Hinata compartieron el sentimiento de familiaridad que inundó el lugar con la presencia del actual equipo siete.

Por el resto de la velada, Naruto y Sai compartieron algunos detalles acerca de su misión y de lo hermoso que era el País del Mar, en algún punto de la conversación ambos miembros masculinos del grupo sugirieron algo acerca de hacer algún tipo de excursión todos juntos, ignorando la expresión momentáneamente abatida de Sakura al sentirse de repente como el mal tercio.

Y para ser honestos... ¿quien no se sentiría igual? con Naruto demostrando pequeños gestos amorosos y adorando a Hinata con la mirada como si fuera lo más hermoso del mundo o Ino luciendo absolutamente feliz acurrucada al lado de Sai.

Ese sentimiento como si le faltara algo se instaló en su pecho con la intención de no irse en ningún momento cercano. No era que Sakura no estuviera feliz por sus amigos, es solo que algunas veces anhelaba poder ser mirada con tanta adoración o acurrucada entre los brazos de alguien.

Quizás ino tenía razón y debía intentar algunas citas.

—"_Eso es más fácil dicho que hecho Sakura" _—pensó para sí misma mientras sorbía sin mucha gana el caldo del ramen que algunos minutos antes Naruto se había encargado de pedirle.

La tentadora idea de despedirse cortesmente y encerrarse en su apartamento con una taza de te y un buen libro para leer de repente sonaba muy atractiva, sin embargo; Sakura supo que no tendría la oportunidad de hacer nada parecido, cuando de la nada y en medio de la pequeña reunión en el Ichiraku un hombre con el típico atuendo ANBU apareció en el típico 'poof' de humo característico del jutsu de tele-transportación.

Cinco cabezas se giraron para mirar directamente al ninja.

—_"¿ANBU?"—_

—"¿Sucede algo?"— preguntó finalmente Naruto, quien de momento tensó los hombros.

—"Hokage-sama requiere la presencia inmediata del equipo siete en su oficina"— informó el ANBU sin rodeos. Naruto se tensó visiblemente a juzgar por la expresión severa en su rostro.

¿Qué en el mundo haría que Kakashi convocara específicamente al equipo siete—formalmente tres Jounins de elite—en medio de la noche temprana, justo cuando dos de sus miembros acababan de llegar de una larga misión?

Debía ser algo grande y por grande nadie del equipo siete sabía si esperar algo malo o bueno de eso.

Sakura se movió en su asiento, ese presentimiento que sintió en la mañana de la nada volvió a aparecer, con tanta fuerza que literalmente los hombros se le relajaron al punto de estar adormecidos y la cabeza se le hizo pesada de sostener.

Una brisa extraña pasó entre ellos y al escuchar otro 'poof' indicando la partida del ANBU, los tres integrantes del equipo siete intercambiaron miradas raras. Ino miró a Sai y asintió dándole un casto beso dándole a entender que comprendía la situación y que se verían en otro momento mientras que Naruto le dio una mirada compungida a Hinata depositando un beso en su frente.

En cualquier otra ocasión la demostración afectiva de ambas parejas hubiera afectado a Sakura de maneras desconocidas, sin embargo; el extraño flujo repentino de adrenalina bombeando por su cuerpo, acompañado del fuerte presentimiento abrumador que invadió todo su ser, no dejaba espacio para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera correr como alma que llevaba el diablo en dirección a la torre Hokage.

Tan pronto como se despidieron de Hinata e Ino, los tres miembros del equipo siete asintieron en reconocimiento y desaparecieron entre las calles con dirección a la torre Hokage.

Algo simplemente le decía a Sakura que su presencia realmente era requerida en ese mismo instante.

Y lo cierto era que Sakura jamás imaginaria exactamente que tan precisos podrían llegar a ser sus "absurdos" presentimientos.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN**

No olviden Los reviews! y no olviden leer la nota importante de Arriba! Mil disculpas por dejarlos enganchados y la falta del SasuSaku, pero todo sea por el bien de la historia! Actualizaré pronto :3  
>n.n.<p> 


	3. Regreso

**Recalling Days:**

**By iiLennx**

**Capítulo II:**

"_Regreso"_

_**A/N: **_Hola a todos/todas, me complace decirles que desde aquí comenzara lo que todos hemos estado esperando, aunque no estoy segura de si podré actualizar pronto ya que últimamente he estado un poco ocupada ya que soy jugadora de League of legends y he estado más o menos enviciada.

De nuevo muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad al fic, y espero verlos/verlas pronto en mi siguiente actualización.

_**-iiLennx**_

_Tan pronto como se despidieron de Hinata e Ino, los tres miembros del equipo siete asintieron en reconocimiento y desaparecieron entre las calles con dirección a la torre Hokage._

_Algo simplemente le decía a Sakura que su presencia realmente era requerida en ese mismo instante._

_Y lo cierto era que Sakura __jamás__ imaginaria que tan preciso podría llegar a ser ese "absurdo" presentimiento._

El camino hacia la torre Hokage ciertamente transcurrió en silencio.

Naruto, quien normalmente solía ser el primero en intentar alivianar las tensiones o de alegrar momentos de seriedad apremiando a sus compañeros y amigos con alguna de sus estupideces, permaneció inusualmente callado. Sai no era precisamente el más hablador pero de tiempo en tiempo el chico tenía sus extrañas maneras de mostrar lo complacido que se sentía al estar en compañía de su equipo, sin embargo; nada parecido estaba sucediendo y todo ello ponía a Sakura aun más ansiosa.

Podía sentir su corazón latir fuertemente en el pecho y estaba muy segura de que no tenía nada que ver con el ejercicio físico que representaba correr. Sus piernas parecían responder casi mecánicamente porqué honestamente la pelirrosa ya ni si quiera registraba si estaba corriendo o volando.

De seguro no era lo último, el hecho de que su respiración se había tornado rápida e irregular y que todo su cuerpo temblaba bajos sus pies era prueba suficiente.

Cuando la rustica y vetusta apariencia de la torre Hokage estuvo en la vista, el corazón de Sakura parecía que iba a romper sus costillas y abandonar su pecho.

_Dios…_ era _solo _una convocación de Kakashi, entonces ¿por qué razón todos sus sentidos le gritaban que corriera como si su vida dependiera de ello? O ¿por qué Naruto no estaba tirando un berrinche por tener que ser invocado a horas de la noche apenas acabando de llegar de una misión que lo mantuvo lejos de casa dos meses?

Normalmente ante tal comportamiento la pelirrosa le hubiera asestado un coscorrón al rubio en la parte detrás de la cabeza y lo callaría con una mirada amenazadora antes de que terminara con sus tímpanos y sus nervios, pero con la creciente tensión realmente empezó a desear que el rubio desatara uno de sus ruidosos berrinches o que de la nada Ino apareciera con esa mirada sugestiva típica suya hablando de cuantas perversiones se le ocurriera o despotricando acerca de los últimos chismes de la aldea tan solo para aliviarla y distraerle la mente.

De todo esto, lo más frustrante no era estrictamente la parte física que suponía un aumento de adrenalina sino el acompañamiento de ese jodido presentimiento instalado en su pecho succionando poco a poco su pensamiento y energía como una sanguijuela hambrienta de sangre.

Naruto ladeó la cabeza para observar a su mejor amiga solo para notar la expresión en el rostro pálido de la chica. Era como una mezcla de preocupación, ansiedad y confusión. Por encima del hombro también pudo notar a Sai mirándola con alguna emoción que el rubio no pudo identificar con claridad.

De momento se preguntó a sí mismo si ella estaba sintiendo lo mismo que él.

_Mierda._

¿Qué demonios era esto?

Algún ANBU se aparece aleatoriamente en su pequeña reunión de bienvenida y son convocados en medio de la noche por el sexto. Algo debía estar pasando para que Kakashi ni si quiera contemplara la posibilidad que después de dos meses lejos de casa lo único que el rubio querría hacer en su primera noche de vuelta incluía sorber interminables platos de ramen en el Ichiraku junto a cierta chica de cabello índigo y envolver a Sakura en un abrazo rompe-huesos para comunicarle el mensaje de lo mucho que la había extrañado.

Pero… había este _algo. _

Algo le decía al rubio que esto no era cualquier cosa y que si era convocado para ser testigo de lo que sea que tuviera que ser dicho o para cualquier misión urgente por la que Kakashi necesitaría de su participación, estaría presente, después de todo el rubio lo consideraba su deber desde que él mismo en persona sería el próximo Hokage.

Sai, extrañamente, fue el primero en disminuir la velocidad al darse cuenta de que sus compañeros de equipo no se darían pronto de cuenta que_—_al estar totalmente sumidos en sus pensamientos_—_ya estaban frente a la entrada de la torre.

La inquietud nunca abandonó ni un rincón del cuerpo de la única Kunoichi del equipo siete, Naruto se paró firme y giró la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada de Sakura y con ella susurrarle un "¿estás lista?" no hablado. La pelirrosa asintió y Sai observó la interacción pensativamente—sintiendo de la nada que por alguna razón entre sus dos amigos estaba pasando algo de lo que él no estaba realmente enterado—antes de dar un asentimiento propio.

Sin pensarlo dos veces los tres se internaron en la puerta que los conduciría a la resolución de toda esta inquietud.

…

Con cada escalón que subía, la sangre de la pelirrosa parecía enfriársele bajo la piel. Si el vortex de sentimientos arremolinados en su interior no era suficiente, el conjunto de un estomago ligeramente apretado, una garganta seca y unos pies que habían abandonado el grácil caminar característico de los shinobis en algún punto del camino hasta acá, eran agregados que empeoraba todo por segundo.

_¡Por Kami!_

Esto era tremendamente estúpido_—_por decir lo menos— Sakura misma se sentía estúpida, ella era una Kunoichi—la mejor de su generación cabe decir—, una simple convocatoria no debía metérsele bajo la piel de esa forma, era simplemente infantil e impropio sentirse tan descolocado simplemente porque a _Hokage-sama_ —Nótese el sarcasmo— se le había ocurrido llamarlos bajo circunstancias impropias de él (al menos últimamente).

Pero en serio… de nuevo estaba esta vocecita imaginaria pidiéndole a gritos que se apresurara…

—"_Quizás se le olvidó decirle algo a Naruto acerca de su misión"_—la pelirrosa lo descartó rápidamente al caer en cuenta de que de ser así su propia presencia sería innecesaria ya que no formó parte de la misma, sin agregar el detalle de que el sexto le especificó al mensajero ANBU solicitar específicamente al _equipo siete._

Pero de nuevo… eso tampoco explicaría la ansiedad, la inquietud, el nerviosismo y el sudar de las manos.

Esto era tremendamente inusual y no era algo de lo que Sakura estaba enteramente segura de haber experimentado con tanta fuerza antes.

Igual sus respuestas no tardarían demasiado en llegar.

Sakura miró la puerta de la oficina del sexto e inconscientemente esperaba escuchar alguna voz que viniera desde adentro que pudiera darle algún indicio del porque estaban allí.

_Nada._

La pelirrosa se aventuró a prestar una mirada a sus dos compañeros a la espera de encontrar alguna reacción.

Naruto fue el primero en dejar salir una bocanada que Sakura estuvo muy segura de que ni el mismo sabía que se estaba aguantando hasta el momento. Muchas otras veces el equipo siete había sido convocado bajo circunstancias aun más extrañas, pero simplemente algo ese día (o más bien noche) se sentía totalmente diferente y ciertamente ninguno sabía que pensar de eso.

Cuando Naruto escuchó a sus dos compañeros removerse detrás de él supo que debía tomar la iniciativa e irrumpir a la oficina del sexto para terminar con toda esta aura de inusitado misterio, porque en serio… todo esto lo tenía inquieto y tomando en cuenta de que este no era ninguno otro que Uzumaki Naruto—despreocupado, impulsivo, ruidoso Uzumaki Naruto—era un logro.

Así que, con un brillo extraño en los ojos y una sensación extraña en el estomago tomó el pomo de la puerta en su mano y lo giró.

Y después de eso varios eventos—digamos—interesantes sucedieron al mismo tiempo.

Naruto abrió y cerró la boca como un pez sacado del agua al intentar—fallidamente— decir algo o hacer una de sus muy acostumbradas ruidosas entradas, sin embargo por la cara absolutamente estupefacta, los ojos ensanchados y la boca formando una pequeña "O" eso no sucedería en ningún momento cercano.

Sai, aun conservando su actitud calmada, endureció la mirada y de repente se sintió muy preocupado acerca de sentirse—si, con sentir ya era suficiente— _absolutamente_ fuera de lugar en la escena.

Y Sakura…

_Dios. Oh. Dios. _

Sakura, al ser la última en entrar después de Sai quedó colocada en el centro de sus dos amigos y se congeló ahí mismo.

Sus extremidades se entumecieron totalmente.

Todo este tiempo, el extraño presentimiento, la sensación de que algo grande iba a pasar todo se reducía a

…_esto. _

Era casi como un presagio.

Sus brazos cayeron a cada lado de su cuerpo, sus piernas perdieron la fuerza para sostener su propio peso, sus ojos verdes se ampliaron hasta el punto de parecer saltones y todo rastro de vida pareció abandonar su cuerpo.

La sensación que la envolvió era casi inaguantable y un montón de emociones—todas juntas— la embistieron dura y abruptamente.

De repente la idea de que todo aquel día, desde que se levantó era parte de un muy jodido sueño parecía totalmente lo más razonable. Era eso o sus ojos le estaban jugando la más jodida de las bromas.

Allí en el centro de la habitación y con su rostro calmado y sereno de siempre estaba nada más ni nada menos que Uchiha Sasuke y Sakura no podía apartar sus ojos de él.

El mundo y los demás presentes en la habitación dejaron de existir en ese preciso momento

Y…

"_Volveré pronto_

Luego solo estaba _él._

_Gracias…"_

_Sasuke estaba ahí. Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke._

Y no se habían visto desde hace ya _dos años_. Dos. Años.

Su cabello tan negro como el ébano más puro estaba ligeramente más largo—que Sakura no pudo determinar exactamente cuánto desde que estaba siendo sujeto por unos extraños vendajes alrededor de su cabeza—sus labios estaban elegantemente cerrados en una sola línea recta e inexpresiva y su rostro, su siempre atractivo rostro—para alguien que ha estado viajando por dos años a quien sabe donde—permanecía intacto en su pálido color y tan sublime como siempre, con la única diferencia de que sus rasgos ya no eran los de un niño apenas entrando en la madurez.

Sasuke era completamente —y en gran medida— un hombre ahora, y Sakura podía sentirlo con tan sólo con su mera presencia.

Era más alto, muchísimo más alto que ella y hasta un poco más que Naruto, digamos de la misma altura de Sai. Su contextura daba la impresión de ser ligeramente más delgada, pero de nuevo, la pelirrosa no estaba segura ya que él estaba vestido con este raro tipo de capa de viaje—que más bien parecía un poncho—junto a unos pantalones grises notablemente desgastados y viejos. Un aspecto haraposo en el que no recordaba haber visto al pelinegro nunca antes pero que extrañamente le sentaba bien.

El corazón de la pelirrosa empezó a latir con más rapidez y aun más desenfrenadamente. Un calor extraño surgió desde muy muy dentro de su cuerpo y el leve tinte rosado en sus mejillas era la única pista que delataba lo que realmente era obvio.

Le gustaba lo que estaba viendo. Le gustaba el cambio de Sasuke, al menos en el exterior, porque a decir verdad su rostro no delataba nada en absoluto si algún otro aspecto del Uchiha había cambiado.

De repente el espacio dentro de la oficina del sexto parecía más pequeño de lo que realmente era.

El silencio se hacía más incomodo a cada segundo y el sexto Hokage, anticipando este momento, observó con interés las caras de absoluta sorpresa—si no es que de omnímodo asombro— de sus ex-alumnos. Era hasta gracioso ver como sus miradas estaban clavadas en su largo tiempo desaparecido ex compañero de equipo mientras que este solo estaba allí en frente de ellos parado despreocupadamente alzando una ceja sin mirar a ninguno en particular.

_¿Por donde debía empezar?_

_Oh…_

Kakashi no tuvo ni si quiera que pensarlo en verdad. Inesperadamente una aterciopelada y calmada pero aún puramente masculina voz habló.

—"¿Se te comieron la lengua los ratones, D-o-b-e?"—dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de medio lado, una de esas arrogantes sonrisas burlonas de él, cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho.

Por primera vez desde que el equipo siete entró en la oficina hubo algún tipo de reacción diferente a mirar idiotizados desde la cabeza hasta los pies—literalmente—a Sasuke.

Sakura tragó sonoramente al sentir un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Ella no ha estado esperando enteramente que todo aquello fuera real, ella no ha estado esperando a escuchar el barítono de la voz de Sasuke tan claro que resonaría en su cabeza quien sabe por cuánto tiempo, ella no ha estado esperando a que, en efecto, este era _Sasuke_ a quien estuviera viendo sin desvanecerse frente a ella como muchas otras veces había pasado al imaginárselo.

Sai giró la cabeza para ver la reacción de Naruto, recordando que en las incontables veces en las que el rubio le había relatado acerca de su relación con el Uchiha, el mismo le solía provocar constantemente llamándolo con ese apodo.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta de que su largo tiempo desaparecido mejor amigo/rival estaba saludando a su muy _Sasuke-manera_ y el shock inicial que lo había embargado antes fue rápidamente reemplazado por una de sus cálidas, brillantes y amplias sonrisas, a falta de intentar explicarse exactamente como se sentía.

—"Teme"— Naruto parecía estar a punto de explotar. Un sentimiento de alivio indescriptible se apoderó de él. —"¡regresaste!"—exclamó ruidosamente el rubio alzando los puños al frente.

—"Hmp" —fue toda la respuesta del pelinegro haciendo acopio de la capacidad de Naruto para afirmar lo obvio.

Sasuke se tomó un momento breve para reparar en sus ex compañeros como ellos lo habían hecho minutos antes con él.

Naruto no parecía haber cambiado realmente, y no era que él esperaba algo parecido, el idiota y ruidoso del dobe todavía seguía usando fosforescente ropa anaranjada que honestamente ningún shinobi que se auto respetara debería utilizar— sin mencionar que le hacía daño a sus ojos—y todavía tenía esa sonrisa estúpida que llegaba casi a sus orejas, aplastada en su ridícula cara.

Reparó lo suficiente en Sai como para medio fulminarlo, al recordar que algunos años atrás ese chico —de alguna y vaga forma, parecido a él— había pasado a ser algún tipo de barato reemplazo durante su ausencia.

Finalmente sus orbes negros se posaron lentamente sobre el último miembro del trío.

Largo cabello rosa y enormes ojos verde esmeralda saltaron a la vista mirándolo en absoluto shock. Él simplemente examinó a la pelirrosa brevemente —casi imperceptible— para mirarla directamente a los ojos y devolverle una mirada inquisitiva, aun alzando una ceja.

Tanto como el resto de ellos, evidentemente Sakura también estaba _diferente._ Aunque la última vez que la vio no recordaba que ella tuviera largos mechones de pelo rosa enmarcándole el rostro, por decir algo, o que estuviera ligeramente más alta.

A Sakura le tomó un segundo completo entender que Sasuke —ya sea inconsciente o conscientemente— la estaba reconociendo.

Aunque… no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en ello.

El suministro de aire a sus pulmones fue cortado abruptamente en el mismo momento en el que sus ojos chocaron con los del pelinegro.

Verde vs Negro, Negro vs Verde.

Decir que Sakura estaba asombrada de que Sasuke realmente estaba ahí parado en el medio de la habitación sosteniéndole la mirada era un eufemismo.

Sus ojos negros, por mucho, siempre fueron la característica que más la impresionaba de Sasuke. Eran tan profundos e inexpresivos que le daban una apariencia totalmente sobrenatural al Uchiha, como si no fuera de este mundo, como si ni siquiera fuera humano. A la misma vez, esos mismos ojos que alguna vez albergaron puro odio, esos mismos ojos que alguna vez reflejaron el puro deseo de venganza que estaba consumiendo lentamente pero seguro el alma de Sasuke, eran los mismos de que la miraban ahora sin el más mínimo rastro de nada más que no fuera una mirada levemente indagadora.

La pelirrosa no estaba precisamente segura de como saludarlo ni de lo que él esperaba que hiciera— o si estaba esperando alguna reacción en lo absoluto— así que cuando finalmente se decidió por removerse un poco en su lugar, entreabrió sus labios para articular alguna palabra, que Kakashi interrumpió al aclararse la garganta devolviéndola a la realidad.

Se puso medio nerviosa.

_En serio… ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo mirándolo como una completa idiota?_

Cuando el sexto le planto los pies en la tierra, lo primero que Sakura notó fue la forma en la que Sai y Naruto cambiaban sus miradas incómodamente de ella a Sasuke y que dicho pelinegro miraba desde el rabillo del ojo a Kakashi con un profundo desinterés, quien todo este tiempo tan solo estuvo observándolos a todos desde su cómoda silla.

—"Personalmente me gustaría darle una apropiada bienvenida a Sasuke" —anunció Kakashi—"pero tenemos otros asuntos a discutir en la mano" —el sexto los miró a todos e hizo señales con las manos para que tomaran asiento, obedecieron—un poco reluctantes— con excepción de Sasuke que tan solo se recostó de brazos cruzados en la pared más cercana.

Cruzando los dedos en frente de su cara Kakashi continuó.

—"Los he convocado aquí, obviamente para comunicarles que hoy, justo antes del anochecer Uchiha Sasuke fue escoltado directamente aquí y por ende son los primeros en saber de su regreso" —una pausa y un suspiro cansino—"Sin embargo, al manifestar deseos de permanecer en la aldea por un tiempo indefinido y como todos sabemos, dos años atrás a Sasuke se le concedió una especie de perdón por su activa participación durante la guerra y por ayudar a deshacer el _Mugen Tsukiyomi_ —Kakashi le prestó una breve mirada al Uchiha recostado en la pared—no obstante, dicho perdón está sujeto a ciertas condiciones" —.

Sasuke. Sasuke estaba regresando a casa y no era una broma de sus ojos. Realmente planeaba quedarse. _¿Esta esto realmente sucediendo?_

Ninguno de los integrantes del equipo siete era ingenuo en cuanto al tema. A pesar de que el pelinegro era su compañero, su historial de acciones antes de tomar participación en la guerra fue contraproducente a la hora de concederle un perdón, dejándolo como el blanco perfecto para que su integridad fuera cuestionada y el resultado de haber escupido hacia arriba lo estuviera esperando para caerle en este mismo momento.

—"Y la violación de dichas condiciones resultara en tu inmediata expulsión de la aldea" —anunció Kakashi mirando directamente a Sasuke con la inconfundible advertencia en su severo tono de voz.

Un silencio incomodo. Sakura estuvo muy consciente de la advertencia oculta tras esas palabras no eran enteramente una obra de Kakashi.

Sasuke ni si quiera se inmutó en hacer algún tipo de comentario, es más ni si quiera se movió o dio alguna señal de que estuviera escuchando del todo a su ex sensei, sin embargo Kakashi sabía mejor que eso…

Este era el Kakashi Hatake por el que fue elegido el sexto. El peliplata era una persona extremadamente leal, amable y de buen corazón. Pero también era el tipo de persona con un el juicio y temperamento para dirigir una aldea shinobi.

Este asunto en particular de cierta forma lo molestaba. Lo ponía en un lugar en donde su lealtad podría ser cuestionada y a juzgar por las miradas acusadoras de sus ex alumnos, ellos también estaban de acuerdo con dicho pensamiento.

—"¿A qué se refiere sensei?" —Naruto fue el primero en romper el silencio. Sai permanecía tan callado como siempre y Sakura cruzo una mirada de entendimiento con Kakashi.

Por su parte, el sexto ignoró la mención del honorifico deslizarse entre los labios de Naruto y se paró de su silla para coger una pergamino que estaba situado en algún punto de la pila de papeles en su escritorio.

—"Precisamente eso Naruto, y esto" — levantó el pergamino para que fuera visible—"es el perdón definitivo de Sasuke, escrito y firmado por Tsunade-sama, la original autora del documento, y si por alguna razón Sasuke viola alguna de las condiciones establecidas en dicho documento será expulsado de la aldea permanentemente" —Kakashi hizo una pausa para dejar que el pedazo de información se almacenara correctamente en sus cabezas.

—"Una probatoria" — declaro simplemente Sakura. —"de esto se trataba, ¿no es cierto?" —Kakashi no se sorprendió para nada de que fuera su la pelirrosa la primera llegar a esa conclusión. Después de todo esta mañana había dejado escapar un poco más de información con toda la intención del mundo de prepararla específicamente para esto. —"La reunión con el consejo" —.

En cambio, para los demás—Exceptuando a Sasuke, quien solo alzó la cabeza de repente, extrañado al escuchar por primera vez en dos años la voz de su ex compañera—La pelirrosa acababa de hablar en chino.

—"Tan avispada como siempre Sakura" —respondió el sexto. —"En efecto, esta mañana tuve una reunión con el consejo para discutir la llegada próxima de Sasuke a la aldea"

—"¿¡Eeeh!?" —Exclamó Naruto— "quiere decir…. Qué"—el sexto solo lo miró ligeramente desconcertado mientras el rubio lo miraba indignado— ¡¿LO SABÍAS DESDE ANTES KAKASHI-SENSEI?!—gritó Naruto indignado señalando al sexto con el dedo índice.

Sakura sobresaltada con el repentino ataque de Naruto respondió en casi forma mecánica y lo golpeó en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

—"¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS SAKURA-CHAN, PORQUE FUE ESO?!"—se quejó Naruto mientras sobaba su cabeza en donde su compañera le había asestado el golpe.

—"estas gritando Baka"— respondió con un leve tic en la ceja.

Sai sonrió con su típica rara sonrisa y los observó con una enorme gota en la frente. Sasuke meramente permaneció inafectado.

—"Eso es irrelevante por el momento Naruto" —Kakashi suspiró y desabotono el pequeño broche cerrando el pergamino en sus manos. —"Para que Sasuke pueda permanecer en la aldea con todos sus derechos, primero necesita pasar una probatoria, dependiendo del resultado podré firmar el perdón y podría ser o no ser reintegrado a Konoha" —.

—"¿Y cuanto tiempo estará el _teme_ bajo probatoria?" —preguntó Naruto arriscándose la cabeza. Sasuke meramente lo fulminó con la mirada al escuchar el apodo pero simplemente no dijo nada.

Sakura esperaba en silencio la respuesta de Kakashi mientras miraba de vez en cuando en la dirección de cierto pelinegro.

—"Un periodo mínimo de 6 meses" —una pausa y continuó—bajo las condiciones de NO utilizar los recursos y beneficios de los bienes Uchiha, NO presentar los exámenes para obtener un rango ninja más alto al que Sasuke ya era cuando abandonó la aldea, NO podrá vivir solo durante los primeros 4 meses de su probatoria y se le asignara un tutor Jounin para dicho propósito y para valuar periódicamente su progreso, además de NO poder tomar misiones de ningún tipo NO podrá salir de la aldea sin la presencia de su tutor asignado. —otra pausa— en el mismo periodo de tiempo, deberá asistir a revisiones medicas y evaluaciones psicológicas. —finalizó el sexto.

Ciertamente la lista de grandes "NO" dejó a Naruto atónito. La probatoria le parecía tan severa como podía ser y de repente se sintió preocupado de que Sasuke simplemente caminara por la puerta de donde vino nuevamente, con tanta limitación para prácticamente todo.

—"Quiere decir que… el _teme_ es pobre, se quedara siendo genin, vivirá con algún extraño vigilándole el trasero todo el tiempo y vera a una de esas personas que atienden a los locos" —dijo Naruto como si fuera la revelación más increíble del milenio, tan pronto como terminó, Sakura le mandó una de sus mejores miradas amenazadoras que el rubio captó perfectamente. Simplemente el comentario era más o menos desconsiderado mirándolo desde esa forma.

Sasuke seguía sin estar afectado por todo esto y los miembros del equipo siete—incluyendo a Sai— lo miraron esperando algún tipo de reacción, sin embargo no obtuvieron ninguna ya que Kakashi habló.

—"Si esa es tu manera de decirlo, entonces sí" —dijo el sexto con una sonrisa compungida ante el comentario un tanto desentendido de Naruto—aunque yo no diría que será un tutor desconocido"—, _o bueno, depende de cómo lo veas_ "—pensó. —"Sasuke ya ha aceptado con antelación estas condiciones y-…"

—"¡¿Lo hiciste?!" —preguntó Naruto mirando a Sasuke con pura incredulidad, Sakura tembló.

—"Aa" —contestó Sasuke simplemente.

Naruto guardo silencio y se puso realmente serio.

Sea cual sea la razón por la que Sasuke regresó de su largo viaje debía ser muy importante si el Uchiha aceptó semejante cosa sin rechistar.

No era que Naruto bajo ninguna circunstancia se sintiera incomodo o en desacuerdo con su regreso. Sasuke era su mejor amigo, su hermano. Y no había una cosa que completara su felicidad más que tenerlo de vuelta en la aldea. Después de tantos años, tantas peleas y tantas experiencias dolorosas, su regreso era la última cosa que Naruto podía esperar para irse tranquilo a la tumba en este momento si ese fuera el caso.

Pero todo esto simplemente no era algo típico de Sasuke.

Dos años atrás el pelinegro se marchó una segunda vez con el propósito de ver como estaba el mundo. Naruto no era ingenuo.

Sasuke necesitaba reencontrarse y aceptarse a sí mismo antes que aceptar a todo lo demás en su vida. Y esa fue la misma razón por la que aquel día Naruto fue a despedirse de él en persona, —aparte de que era su mejor amigo y quien sabe hasta cuándo lo volvería a ver—para asegurarse de que de alguna forma el pelinegro comprendiera que él entendía sus motivos.

Y sin embargo…

Aquí estaba. Regresando a casa. Quizás encontró la respuesta a sus preguntas o quizá lo impulsó la falta de ella. Lo cierto es que el rubio tenía la certeza de que a su momento Sasuke hablaría por sí solo, después de todo el teme apenas acaba de llegar, ya tendrían un montón de tiempo para eso.

Kakashi se aclaró la garganta y continuó.

—"y como les iba diciendo" — le brindó a Naruto una de esas sonrisas forzadas que prometían cosas que el rubio simplemente no quería averiguar. —"Ya que Sasuke ha aceptado las condiciones, su probatoria habrá comenzado oficialmente al pasar esa puerta" —declaró Kakashi, rápidamente regresando a su escritorio para tomar un portafolio, suspirar y rogar mentalmente que lo que anunciaría a continuación no causara gritos de Naruto o cualquier tipo de calamidad.

Después de todo, esto no ha sido decisión enteramente suya, pero a lo que a él concierne Tsunade ha tenido un buen punto al sugerirlo esa mañana durante una breve visita a su oficina.

**Flash Back.**

_Después de la reunión del consejo, Kakashi se encontraba sentado en su oficina sumido en sus pensamientos._

_Al final, el consejo ha determinado una probatoria un poco muy severa para su gusto, no obstante, entendía que el propósito de la misma simplemente era un protocolo de seguridad que cierto pelinegro, por tener su aprecio no podía simplemente saltarse, dada la situación de su caso._

_Se disponía a comenzar a reducir la pila de papeles en su escritorio cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par para mostrar a una determinada Tsunade. ¿A qué? No sabría decir…_

—"_Tsunade-sama"_ —

—"_¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir llamando de esa manera Kakashi?" —escupió la quinta._

—"_Algunas cosas nunca cambian" —dijo sonriendo bajo la máscara._

—"_En efecto" —negó con la cabeza y continuó— ¿ya sabes a quién vas a elegir como su tutor a cargo? —Kakashi la miró con una ceja alzada._

—"_No precisamente" —contestó con sinceridad—"Planeaba ver algunos perfiles de posibles opciones más tarde"—_

—"_No es propio de ti tomarte algo importante tan a la ligera" —declaró, y para ser honestos así era. El asunto era importante tanto personal como profesionalmente—"me gustaría sugerirte a alguien bastante capaz para eso" —Kakashi la miró con interés,_

—"_¿Y quien sería?" —preguntó._

—"_Haruno Sakura por supuesto"— Kakashi dejó de buscar entre las pilas de papeles para mirar con asombro a la quinta._

_¿Estaba hablando en serio?_

_No es que no creyera a Sakura capaz de hacerlo, la chica era prácticamente la mejor Kunoichi de su generación y una especialmente poderosa si se lo preguntaban, pero… la pelirrosa a pesar de ser inteligente y altamente perspicaz, también era muy joven para correr un asunto tan severo como la probatoria de un ninja renegado _—formalmente su compañero de equipo inclusive—_sin contar que conociendo ciertas cosas con respecto a sus dos ex – alumnos, esto podría afectar a alguno de los dos y Kakashi seriamente dudaba que ese fuera Sasuke, además Sakura pasaría por encima del profesionalismo para encontrar la manera de ayudar a su ex – compañero a un nivel totalmente personal sin importar qué._

_La última frase se quedó rondando la cabeza de Kakashi por un buen rato. Hasta que la realización de su pensamiento lo hizo ensanchar los ojos._

_Tsunade, al ver su la luz del entendimiento pasar por su rostro sonrío con una sonrisa de complicidad._

— "_Es alguien que está dispuesta a mostrarle una parte justa de lenidad Kakashi, como su compañera de equipo y mi aprendiz confío totalmente en su juicio, además_—guiñó un ojo—_ Sakura cumple con el doble propósito de sus evaluaciones en el departamento médico"_ —

—"_El consejo podría no considerarla apta por ser su ex compañera de equipo, deducirán que Sakura no mostrara ningún tipo de severidad con él_"

—"_¿Y? "_—_frunció el ceño_—_Solo pueden darte sus opiniones Kakashi, tú sigues siendo el Hokage, no olvides eso"—._

_Y que irónico era que Tsunade misma formaba parte del consejo y sin embargo aquí estaba sugiriéndole algo ligeramente complicado, pero no podía negar que tenía razón de todas maneras._

_Kakashi suspiró y volvió a trabajar en la pila de papeles tomando una decisión en su mente._

**Fin Flash Back**

Cuando Kakashi volvió en sí, todas las miradas se posaron en él—incluyendo a Sasuke esta vez—supuso que era bastante obvio que contemplaba algo totalmente ajeno a ellos.

El sexto dio un sonoro suspiro preparándose para lo que podía —o no— venir.

—"Sakura" —

Cuando Kakashi la llamó, la pelirrosa simplemente lo observó dar unos pasos hacía ella hasta extenderle un portafolio rojo lleno de papeles muy parecido a un expediente.

—"A decisión del consejo y de mi persona"—una pausa—"te estoy dando la misión oficial de ser el Jounin a cargo de Uchiha Sasuke". —finalizó, poniendo en la manos de ella el portafolio rojo.

La mandíbula de Sakura se descolocó y fue a descansar al piso. Su rostro era un poema que recitaba versos de puro shock.

Naruto se ahogó en su propia saliva, mientras que Sai tenía una de sus sonrisas falsas en toda la extensión del rostro.

Y Sasuke…

Sasuke simplemente hizo su mejor esfuerzo de parecer totalmente inafectado y de no preguntarse,

_¿Qué demonios acaba de suceder?___


End file.
